I Pray
by Gosha
Summary: -COMPLETE- Being out in the humidity where the rain ceases to fall is a normal life for Goku. When he and his people are taken prisoner and left to die faith is all he has. But when a war begins and faith is tested, can love be the answer to his prayers?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

**-I Pray-**

The mild blow from the wind gently caressed the plains of the desert land and swept the sand grains away with little force. In the distance, a small village could be seen, the humid sun reflecting its rays off of the small stream that was positioned there. It dried out during the hottest times of the year. Then it was up to the villagers to go in search for water across the deadly deserts and to the city of Toegune, the main city of Korane. But out in the desert, the poorest of people were left, surviving on cattle and living off what food they could find upon the dry hot land.

The village's welcome sign blew slightly in the wind, the many straw houses, standing small and quiet. The village only had a population of fifty, maybe less. But it was a fact, that they were dying out. They were poor, un-wealthy, and un-able to provide many simple things. Money was something they didn't have much of, and though some of them worked in the far off city or others took care of the cattle, most were jobless and moneyless. But it didn't stop many from living their life.

Children, though without toys and decent clothes, still ran about playing games with each other, enjoying their childhood as best they could. The women of the village would sew and make mats and maybe even clothes if they had enough money to buy the material. They would also send such things to the city to be sold at the weekly market. The men were usually out and about with the cattle, some working daily down the city, the others left to find chores or help out with young children. But to the people who lived here, being poor was just a title. It didn't stop them from trying…it didn't stop them from giving up on life. Faith was always there, faith and belief. Well…in one young man's heart there was…

A large stack of wood was perched upon his left shoulder, the sweat pouring down his forehead as he carried them around the side of his small hut. He dumped then thankfully, enjoying the lightness on his shoulders. The winter was coming in, and although the days were quite warm, the nights were unbelievably cold and his job in the neighbourhood was to collect the wood, chop it and store it. That and taking it to some houses. He usually did this for the elders of the village who obviously couldn't do it themselves. But it was a pain having to go out and find the wood. Some days he would be searching for hours for the trees were weak, and there weren't many around.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and let out a sigh. It sure was hot he thought as he ran his large hand through his crazy mane of black hair. He soon grasped his cutting axe, one his grandfather used long ago, and began to cut down the large pieces of timber.

"Goku" came a call. He stopped cutting and turned around with a smile.

"Hey Krillin" he chirped. His face dirty and sweaty yet happy.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but I could really use your help"

"Sure, no problem" Goku told him as he put down the axe and followed Krillin. The small monk like man lead Goku to the main square as they called it, where many villagers stood circling the well.

"What's up?" Goku questioned Krillin.

"The well has dried up slightly again. We need someone big and strong to go down and fix it" Krillin told him. Goku nodded.

"Okay" he said. The two pushed through the crowd, some of the happy to see Goku, the kids cheering at him. He was well known amongst them, especially the children. He would teach them how to hunt and defend themselves, and teach them about many things on the land.

"Yay! Goku are you going to fix it?" asked a small boy with rough brown hair.

"I'll try my best kiddo" he told him. Krillin couldn't help but laugh. Goku was only 18 himself, yet he referred to the boy as kiddo. Goku climbed over the small wall of the well and with the help of the bucket rope he climbed down into it, the bottom only inches away.

It wasn't long after when he reached the bottom and fixed the problem, allowing the small water there was to seep out through the mud. He smiled, the ones above him applauding as he climbed back up the strong rope.

* * *

Less than an hour later he found himself back chopping firewood down the side of his house with his large axe. He chopped away, the day's heat not getting to him as he resumed cutting branch after branch.

"Working again" a young woman's voice asked behind him. He stood up and turned around, the axe still in his muscular hand.

"Hey" he chirped with a smile upon his face.

"Do you ever take a break?" she asked walking up to him, her clothes just as torn and poor as his, her hair dark and long, pulled up into a pony half way up her head.

"No rest for the wicked" he told her with a wink. She laughed at him, "So how's your dad these days?" he asked her, chopping another bit of wood.

"Well…he's doing a bit better I guess" she told him. He stood back up and turned to face her.

"Hey, Chi, you shouldn't worry so much about your dad. He's a strong man, and I know he'll get through this. He's just a little under the weather"

"I know but…he's just so not himself in so many ways. I'm just really worried about him and there's not much I can do for him" Goku placed his hand on her small shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, you're bound to be worried. He's your dad after all. You just gotta stay positive and keep your chin up okay" he said playfully punching her soft cheek. She laughed lightly.

"I guess so"

"Good! That's what I want to hear" he said with a smile.

"Hey Chi! You coming or what?" called a blue haired girl, a blonde haired one next to her. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Sun bathing again?" he questioned.

"I don't know what it is with her, but all she wants to do in her free time is bathe and lounge around in the sun" Her, as in Bulma Briefs…she lived with her mom and dad in probably the biggest hut, being the wealthiest of the village. She was a chatty girl, in a strong relationship with Goku's close friend Yamcha and she was a nice girl…sometimes.

"Darn…if I wasn't so busy I'd gladly come and watch" Chichi hit his arm playfully.

"You wish" she said walking off.

"I do!" he returned. She waved and ran off to catch up with the girls, leaving Goku laughing. She was a great friend, always there for him. She was someone he could always rely on.

He finished up for the day and headed inside to clean up. He entered the small hut, only 3 rooms included, one being the bedroom. He went to his closet and changer his top, the sweat and dirt too obvious as he chucked it to the ground. After pulling on a fresh one he went out into the kitchen area. It was small with just a small table, a counter and a fridge. But it suited him. He took out some cold water he stored from the well and drunk it gratefully. They may have a small stream not so far away, but it wasn't something to rely on. It only worked during December, otherwise it dried up. Luckily the well had some shade so it was more likely to stay shaded to protect the water.

Not long after, he found himself wandering the path that run between the small houses, before it came to the village square where the cattle were and the small water well. He looked around him, little children running about playing hide and seek, the few women hanging out washing from cleaning them at the well. He smiled as he saw a middle aged woman come out of her house, a few month old baby in her arms.

"Hello Goku, how are you today?" she asked him gently, the baby in her arms cooing.

"I'm great Kayshee, how about you?" he asked, poking at the baby making him laugh and squeal, "Getting big now isn't he?"

"He sure is, and he's quite the eater" Goku laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that is there Chai?" he asked the baby. Kayshee only laughed.

"Goku!" called a child's voice. Goku turned around to find a small boy running up to him, a large smile on his dirty grubby face.

"Hey Hector, what's up?" he asked the seven year old, giving him a high five.

"Not much, just been playing hide and seek. They still aint found me yet" he said with a chuckle. Goku ruffled his hair.

"Not for long" he said. Hector turned around and screamed as he saw his friends running to get him and so he ran off. Goku laughed before bidding goodbye to Kayshee and walking off. He thought he would visit Yamcha for a bit, just to see what he was up to. He was probably sleeping. That's what he usually did anyway.

* * *

As Goku neared the end of the street way, the sound of rumbling was able to suddenly be heard from behind him. He stopped and turned back around, his eyes scanning the area. He peered up into the blue sky, the rumbling louder, and in the distance, black flying shapes were coming this way.

They were getting closer and louder, the villagers becoming curious as one by one they came out into the open to view the skies. Goku squinted, trying to comprehend what they were.

"Are they helicopters?" asked a nearby man. Goku shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They could be. If they are what are they doing out here?" He asked himself.

"Good question" the taller man said. As they got closer, it was clear they were helicopters, and hell there had to be at least 12 of them. What in Kami's name would 12 helicopters be doing all the way out here? At first he thought they were travelling to the city or maybe to another far off land, but when one suddenly dropped a bomb on them…he wasn't so sure anymore…

**_Yes! A new story by me! WOOHOO! Lmao, I hope you like it so far. I've had this idea for months now! So I finally began it and posted it. I hope you liked it and I hope you review. I have to know if this is a good idea and whether I should continue it. If it is crap, don't be afraid to tell me so okay_**

_**Kami bless XxX**_


	2. We Have To Go Now

_**A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**_

_I Pray_

The moment that large hard shelled bomb hit the ground was a moment that would never erase from his mind…

The Earth shook. The ground spurted up from the waves of shock, sending innocent peers rocketing into the air or flying onto their knees. Goku felt his knees buckle as he fell to the ground. He more than quickly peered up at the sight before him, the area in which the bomb landed was lit up in a fiery blaze, the two small huts situated there completely destroyed. He glanced above into the sky, the aircrafts hovering, two of them turning back to circle the area. That's when another bomb dropped...

Goku ran fast, the bomb hitting the house behind him as he jumped down beside another home. He looked out at the small street, mothers screaming whilst carrying their children, the men shouting for help. He was breathing fast…too fast to comprehend…too fast to be normal.

He heard another explosion, dirt and earth spraying up and over the home in which behind he sheltered. He suddenly sauntered out once seeing a small toddler walking alone, tears scarring his small cheek bones, the cries loud and piercing to both your ears and your heart. Goku ran up to the small boy and scooped him up, holding his fragile body close to him. Goku looked up, the one helicopter spotting him.

Goku ran for dear life all the way down the path way…the screams of the dying and the mourning of the dead were unheard by him as the aircraft controller attacked his path with a machine gun. Goku didn't stop running…the whole time the screaming child in his arms on his mind. He saw a small corner which he was sure he could hide in and jumped quickly and effortlessly into it, the helicopter loosing sight and ceasing its fire.

Goku's heart thumped heavily in his heart…his eyes were wide and frightened, his ears almost deafened from the screams and the noise of the flying machine above. He slowly looked down at the child he embraced. The small boy looked up at him, his eyes wide and shining, the tears still forming, and his face dirty and afraid…

Goku held him close, soothing him with gentle words.

"It's ok. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you" he told the child with a whisper.

It seemed the coast was clear as he snook back out into the open. Goku ran around the corner fast, his mind set on one thing…..to find his friends…

* * *

"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed, her leg caught within the rubble. Her tall boyfriend jumped down to her aid, Krillin rushing to her side also. Another explosion went off; shaking the hut they were inside of. Yamcha and Krillin fell to the ground from the impact, Bulma screaming loudly. Yamcha crawled over to her cautiously and pulled her leg carefully out of the rubble. He pulled her up, her smaller form shaking and sobbing.

"Hey, hey its ok. Its ok Bulma I got you" he soothed as gently as he could. He looked down to where she once laid and saw the body of her friend. He closed his eyes hard, pulling her away and out of the house.

They reached outside, wishing they hadn't once they saw it. The village was smothered and outlined in red flames, and the cries of its people echoed throughout the atmosphere. It was manic as people ran about, the panic felt by everyone hitting them like a tonne of bricks. Yamcha suddenly turned his head at the sight of Goku.

"Goku!" he screamed, overjoyed to see him unhurt. Goku reached them, the toddler still wailing painfully in his arms.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked out of breath.

"Yeah, I think so" he said, Bulma holding him tight.

"Where's Chichi?" she asked croakily from her cries. Goku's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no" he thought. He handed the toddler to Yamcha, "Find a safe place ok, I'll go and get Chi and her dad!" he said quickly before running back the way he came. Yamcha held the child tight as he grabbed Bulma's hand and ran, Krillin not too far behind. He only hoped and prayed Goku would return…alive…

* * *

Goku sped up the broken path way, the sound of explosions and frightened cries ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure why this was happening, but he sure as hell didn't like it. It was too painful to go through and too painful to know you couldn't do much to help those in need. He rushed past his disfigured house and raced carefully down the other path where he saw Chichi's house, still intact. He sighed in relief, knowing she was alright, but he still kept running.

"Dad, we can't stay here" she told her sick father as he sat in his chair.

"Honey, it's too dangerous out there. If they see you they'll kill you for sure!" her father told her strictly.

"But dad, what if they drop a bomb on us? Dad, it's not safe we have to go" she told him. She suddenly shut up when she heard a young man shouting her name. She instantly knew who it was and rushed out of the main room and opened the door. She found herself outside moments later, the atmosphere overwhelming to her every sense.

She could smell the explosives, she could hear the screams and she could see the panic.

"Chichi!" Goku called grabbing her by her arms, "Chichi we have to go now!" he ordered.

"Wait, we have to get my dad!" she told him, almost escaping his grasp. There was a sudden screech and looking up Goku's eyes widened. He pulled Chichi to the ground and shielded her with himself as a bomb landed right on her home.

The ground shook and Chichi screamed at the impact. Parts of her home flew over them, barely missing their bodies as they lay upon the dirt floor. Goku was the first to raise his head, shock upon his face as he looked at her once intact home. With tears coming in her eyes, Chichi glanced up at her house, her eyes widening at one thought…

"Dad" she whispered. She almost pushed Goku off of her and ran up to her house. Flames were enveloped around it, the door blocked by several large and heavy pieces of timber.

"DAD!" She screamed, the call loud enough for anybody to hear. She called him again frantic and desperate. Goku stood up also, and ran to her frightened side. He looked into the fiery depths of the house and could see Ox-King.

"There he is, I can see him" he said. Chichi looked closer and saw her father upon the ground…alive.

"DAD? DAD!" She called. Her ill father turned his head to see her, his features drawn and tired, sweat upon his wrinkled brow.

"Its ok dad! We're going to get you out!" she told him, the tears falling now. Goku took a firm hold of the nearest plank of wood and pulled as hard as he could. He pulled and pulled, tugging for his life, but all failed. He stood back; Chichi guessed he was deciding which one to go for next. He suddenly grasped another one and pulled again, then kicked it and stood back slightly out of breath and looked at her.

"No!" she said simply as she tried to pull it herself. The flames were getting hotter and the situation direr. Her father looked up at her and smiled.

"I need you to go honey" he told her, his voice croaky, the fumes getting to him.

"No, I'm not going without you dad! I'm not going!" she moaned, the tears racing down her pale dirty face.

"You have to sweetheart. For me...you have to go" All Chichi could do was cry…Goku knew they couldn't get him out of the fiery prison and closed his eyes shut, his hands balled up into fists.

"Goku…please take her now. Keep her safe for me" he told the young man. Goku swallowed the pain and nodded at the old man.

"No daddy, no!" she cried as Goku took her arms and tried to pull her away.

"I love you honey…take care of yourself" her father told her. She shook her head, the tears dripping off her chin as Goku pulled her away…

* * *

He didn't stop running after he turned the corner, in search of Yamcha, the crying daughter of Ox-King in his arms. He came to a sudden halt as he frantically looked around for his friends.

"YAMCHA!" he called loudly, another loud bang startling him. He pulled Chichi with him as he leant up against a house, his heart beating like a drum. He looked ahead of him…his heart suddenly stopping and the air he once breathed suddenly felt unable to reach…three tanks were coming…straight for them. Goku swallowed, the whimpering Chichi suddenly catching his attention.

"Chichi please, you gotta be strong now" he told her desperately as he made her look at him. She frowned mid-crying.

"How can you expect me to be strong? How!" she wept. Goku pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to take care of you…I promise you. But I need you to be strong for me. I need that from you Chi" she nodded slowly against his rising chest and he pulled her back to smile at her. She gave one weakly in return as he took her hand and ran down the path…the three tanks not too far behind…

_**My Kami I'm so sorry I took so long! (Smacks head) please forgive me. But any who, here's the update. Hope you liked it. And yes! School finished for me today! Wahoo! It was my birthday to yesterday! 17 BABY! LMAO! Well, please review for me. Love you guys lots!**_

_**Kami bless you all XxX**_


	3. Seeing is Torture

**_A/N: DB/Z/GT is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Thank you for the reviews everybody! I love you guys!_**

_

* * *

_

-I Pray-

* * *

The ground was misshaped and uneven, some of it deeper than other parts, some of it sticking out to trip you up as you ran. But Goku kept running, a frightened Chichi just behind him, her hand latched onto his, his holding it tightly, and never letting go.

They jumped over a large bolder, Goku smiling slightly when he saw Yamcha in the distance, heading for the large sand dune that towered around their village. He carried on running with Chichi.

"Come on Chi! I can see them!" he shouted back at her. She wasn't sure how she could possibly still be running, but she still didn't stop…she was exhausted…there was no doubt about that…but she had to keep going! But she soon found herself coming to a halt, slowing Goku down in the process. He stopped and turned back as she slipped her hand free.

"Chichi what are you doing!" he called as she ran back. He sighed in frustration and ran back after her. She collapsed onto the floor next to an old lady who was bleeding badly.

"Mrs Shiro" she gasped, taking in her painful wound upon her chest. Goku soon landed beside her, his breathing just as quick as hers.

"Goku we have to take her with us!" Chichi told him desperately.

"No dear…you two youngsters go…there's nothing for me now" she whispered barely loud enough to hear.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked her. A few people ran past them, causing Goku to turn around to see the approaching vehicles.

"Chi we gotta go!" he shouted at her.

"There's nothing for me now…I've lost everything" The old lady cried. Chichi knew what she meant…she had lost her husband and her daughter…

Chichi closed her eyes tight from the sorrow…but soon opened them when she felt the woman's body being lifted.

"What are you doing?" the woman demanded breathlessly.

"I'm getting you out of her" Chichi smiled up at Goku, so glad to have him with her. She knew anybody else would have just left her…but not Goku. Goku held the small old lady in his arms, Chichi running after him as they began to climb the dune.

The sweat fell from his body like rain, his arms aching from carrying the old lady, his legs aching from running and the weight…the dune was high…and it was steep and hard to run up for the sand sunk down with every step. He heard Chichi scream when she fell and almost skidded down the sand, but Goku amazingly jumped down and put out his leg to stop her. She immediately got up and he ordered her to hold onto his arm and she did…

Yamcha jumped down a few metres and reached the bottom of the other side. He caught Bulma as she ran down and Krillin not too far behind.

"Now what?" asked a frantic Bulma. Yamcha looked around, the sight painful for one with a soft caring heart…

Chichi crawled up onto the top of the sand hill, her breathing ragged and her body aching all over. But she stood up to help pull Goku up and onto the top. But as they turned to look down expecting to see safety…they couldn't believe how wrong they were…

The ground was flooded with soldiers and guns, many machines and trucks scattered upon the area. People were trying to escape but were captured, some laying upon the ground…most likely dead. The screaming with so easy to hear, stabbing at Goku's inner self as he watched the scene before him.

He saw a largepalace in the distance…one that he had never seen before…none of the villagers ever climbed the sand dune…now he knew why…

"Oh my God! Goku what are we going to do?" Chichi cried, the scene unbearable, her whole being frightened immensely. Goku glanced around at the surroundings, his eyes catching sight of a rocky area with a few large unharmed trees, leading away from the palace.

"There!" Goku shouted, "We can go through there and escape! Come on!" he shouted once more, beginning his journey down the other side.

Soldiers patrolled the area, guns in their grasps, villagers taken prisoner when caught. One stood and watched as one man was beaten to the ground, blood dripping off his chin, his cry of mercy nothing to him. He smirked, satisfied by what he was seeing.

"The General will be pleased" he said.

Goku and Chichi reached the bottom at last, the mayhem evident painfully now as people began to run back up the sand mountain. There was a loud explosion as one of the many tanks began to come over the top of the sand to trap them all…

Goku panicked, not sure now if they could make it out. He looked down at the old lady before him who was now unconscious. He gently slung her over his shoulder, making it easier for him to run and he grabbed Chichi's hand.

"Come on!" he shouted. She nodded and ran with him towards the trees.

"Can you see them?" asked a worried Bulma, the small crying infant in her arms. They were hiding amongst the trees, Yamcha up front looking out for Goku.

"YEAH I SEE HIM!" He exclaimed jumping from the tree and waving his arms around calling Goku's name frantically.

"There. Chi!" Goku said spotting Yamcha.

"They're ok!" she said thankfully.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Yamcha as they reached them.

"Yeah, we're alive anyway" Goku panted, "Here take her" he said handing the old lady to Yamcha. He put out his arms and took the fragile woman.

"Why, where are you going?" Goku wasn't listening as he turned to a breathless Chichi.

"Ok, I need you to stay here and keep out of sight ok? I don't want them to capture you"

"Why, where are you going?" She asked him desperately.

"I'm gonna go help those people" he said tying the loosened rope around his weight tighter.

"Are you nuts? They'll catch you!" Bulma shouted down.

"No they won't"

"I'm coming with you" Krillin suddenly said looking up at his best friend.

"Alright"

"Me to" came a deep voice from behind them. Goku spun around.

"Tien! 18!" He exclaimed happily.

"18 are you ok?" Krillin asked her tenderly. Truthfully, she was the only reason why he was going out there. He had such deep feelings for the young woman…though he dared not tell her.

"I'm fine" she replied a little gently, "But we got to go and help those people"

"Yeah lets go – remember what I said Chichi! Stay here!" he ordered sternly. She nodded as he, Krillin and the other two ran off. She watched them get closer away and heard Bulma call her up. She began to climb the tree and noticed Yamcha's hesitation. He suddenly laid the woman he was holding upon the ground. He looked at her and sighed sadly…she wasn't going to survive the night, he could tell. He stood back up and glanced up at the two girls.

"I'm going to go help them!" he shouted up.

"What? You can't just leave me here with this baby!" she angrily shouted at him.

"They're gonna need more help Bulma! How about you think of someone else instead of your self for once!" he shouted at her, a little too harsh maybe. She became quiet after that and only cuddled the infant closer.

"Watch out for each other Chi. I'll be back" he told Chichi, which she nodded to as he ran off. Chichi turned back to look at Bulma and crawled over to her carefully on the branch.

"He had to go Bulma"

"I know…I'm just so scared" she whispered, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes watering up.

"I know…me to"

"And where's this baby's mother?" Bulma asked looking down at the now quiet child.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone Bulma…like my dad" Chichi whispered, her eyes shining from the frightened threatening tears.

"I'm sorry" Bulma whispered, new to this dreadful news.

"It's ok" Chichi whispered back, a single tear falling down her face.

"Why is this happening Chi?" Bulma asked as she cried. Chichi pulled her close for a hug.

"I don't know Bulma…I don't know" she trailed off shutting her tear dripping eyes to shut out the shattering scene before her…

* * *

"Alright, let's get some of these people out of here!" Yamcha called to them as they separated. Goku nodded to him and ran straight towards two guards struggling with one man. Goku picked up a metal pole from the ground as he ran and instantly he clobbered one over the head with it. The man fell to the ground out cold whilst the other angrily let his hostage go and pulled out his gun. He pulled it up to shoot Goku, but was met face first with a punch. He dropped the gun, soon winded with a kick to the stomach and then tripped up and left to moan upon the ground. Goku bent down in mid run to snatch up a large branch and ran into the crowd.

* * *

"Look Chi! I can see Goku!" Bulma told her as she pointed towards the crowd. Chichi looked also and smiled, but it soon faded when she saw two men approaching…

* * *

Yamcha growled as a large guard had his arm around his neck. He struggled against him, the man's large arm cutting off the circulation and keeping him from reaching the air. He clenched his eyes shut and angrily shouted and elbowed the man in the gut as hard as he could. The man winced and loosed his grasp letting Yamcha go. Yamcha fell to his knees and reached for a small sword and turned around and sliced the man.

"You alright?" Tien asked him, reaching his spot.

"Yeah I'm great thanks!"

"There are more of them coming. I don't think we can hold them anymore Yamcha. I mean, there are only four of us, and a few brave men who are fighting back. We don't stand a chance Yamcha. We're gonna get captured unless we flee"

"I know…but we have to try a little longer. We have to at least get some of the women and children out of here!"

"Alright" they shook each other's hands and went their separate ways.

Chichi's breath was caught in her throat as the two armed soldiers walked towards their tree. They had spotted the old unconscious lady and decided to investigate. Bulma gulped and closed her eyes in prayer, begging Kami to keep the child quiet and for them to not be found. Chichi moved over slightly to get a better view of the men as they looked the woman over.

"Leave her here. She won't last long. Not worth our time" the one said casually. Chichi almost gasped in disgust at him, and watched as he looked deep into the trees.

"What are they doing?" Bulma barely whispered to Chichi.

"I'm not sure" Chichi replied, leaning out a little more. But she soon regretted that move when the branch snapped and the three of them fell to the ground. The soldiers snapped their heads back towards the crash and smirked at the sight of the two girls.

"Well what do we have here?" The one said with a snigger. The other one only licked his lips as they both approached. Chichi immediately stood up and grasped a hold of the large broken branch as she did.

"Bulma run!" She ordered as she prepared to hit them. Bulma only nodded and ran with the small child in her arms. Chichi swallowed nervously as the two men approached her.

"STAY BACK! I'm warning you" she ordered, threatening to swing the branch. They only laughed at her. She became confused but suddenly screamed when she felt someone grab her from behind. She dropped the branch out of fright, yelling, trying to escape the man's grasp.

"Ha-ha-ha. And you thought you could threaten us?" the tallest one of the three sarcastically remarked.

"Ugh…Why are you doing this! What did we ever do to you!" she demanded with a struggle.

"Lets just say it's the General's way of saying he's boss" the blonde man said with a sly grin.

"Killing innocent people and taking them prisoner is his way of telling us he's in command! Well he's sick! You're all sick!" she shouted as she tried to pry the man's hands off her, but to no success. They only laughed at her as she wriggled about, growling at them as they made fun of her. That's when the blonde man walked right up to her and grabbed her by her chin viciously.

"You know, I was going to kill you for your insults. But I'd rather let you rot in a cell" hetold her coldly,shaking her head with vigorous movements to her chin. She only glared and spat at him. He wiped it away in disgust and pulled out his batten and slapped her across the face and to her knees.

"Chichi!" Bulma cried, stopping herself from running. What was she to do? Run like a coward? Or run to save her best friend? But she had a child in her arms…was it wrong to put him in danger? She bit her lip in fear…panicking over what to do. She was afraid, the screams from others blocking up her mind. But another idea was chosen as a sly soldier took her from behind.

"NO!" She screamed in fright as he dragged her with him.

"Give me that!" he snarled as he tried to pull the baby roughly from her arms.

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE I'LL COME QUIETLY WITH NO BOTHER! Please, just let me keep him" she begged, the tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just quit that awful sound!" he demanded as he roughly dragged her. She only followed, her eyes closed and the tears flowing freely.

"Oh Chichi……please Goku….you must help her" she whispered, cuddling the baby close to her as he sobbed.

Goku was thrown to the floor rapidly by two men, the one holding him down whilst the other tried to handcuff his wrists. Goku struggled and soon freed his left arm and elbowed the one man in the face. The man winced in pain and flew back on the ground, blood pouring from his nose. Goku quickly sat up and head butted the other on unconscious. He got up; sweat dropping from his brow, panting from worry more than exhaustment. These men just kept coming and they sure as hell wouldn't back down. He glanced towards the trees where the girls were hiding, but he was horrified to see three men surrounding Chichi who lay upon the floor.

"CHICHI!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She rose to her knees and surprisingly heard him through all the noise and chaos.

"Goku?" she whispered, the tears slowly falling down her pale cheek bones, some blood dribbling from her mouth. She suddenly felt a cold object grasping her by the back of her neck and pulling her up. The man turned her around to face him, his cold hand squeezing her skin harshly.

"Now, we can either take you the easy way or the hard way" he whispered dangerously as he pulled her up to her feet, his hand still clasping the back of her fragile neck. Chichi's eyes suddenly widened…

"Chichi duck!" Goku ordered. The man that held her loosened his grip about to turn as Chichi ducked, and he was clobbered with a large piece of wood and sent down to the ground. Goku then turned and swung at the other man who stood in shock, sending him flying over. The third man pulled out his knife and ran towards the young man. Goku put out his hands and grabbed the soldier's arms and wrestled him to the ground. The man flipped Goku over onto his back, trying with all his might to push the knife to Goku's neck. Goku strained as he tried to push the knife back and unexpectedly he kneed the man in the gut and pushed him over. The man yelped as Goku took the knife from his hand and stuck it into his chest. Goku breathlessly rolled back over into a sitting position to see Chichi, who sat crying, the fear terrible in her eyes. He crawled up to her and stroked her face gently.

"Are you ok?" he panted seriously looking at her thoroughly for major injuries. He saw a small bit of blood on her lip where she was surely hit.

"I think so" she whimpered as she pressed her face into his rising chest in tears. He wrapped his cut and bruised arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Sh…its ok, I won't let you out of my sight again" he whispered.

"Why does this have to happen Goku? Why?" she whispered. Goku glanced up at the sand dune where those who fled down tried to flee back up. The tanks were there now, shooting away at the innocent bodies as if they were nothing…he closed his dark aggrieved eyes…

"I don't know Chi" he trailed off…"I don't know"

They stayed that way for several seconds, him figuring out what to do next, her trying to overcome her fear.

"Come on" he whispered as he stood up and brought her with him.

"They took Bulma and the baby Goku!" she suddenly blurted out

"They did? Where?"

"Towards the palace. They've probably got her inside by now"

"We need to retreat and hide and come up with some plan to get in and get them out. There are too many men now. They've almost captured them all. We got to find Yamcha and the others first"

"Ok" she said swallowing. He looked down at her and stroked her arms. She was shaking quite badly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She looked up at him and sniffed.

"Yeah it's just…it's not everyday you see people killed right in front of you and see children…"

"I know" he said hugging her once more, not really wanting her to finish the sentence, "I know it's hard Chi. But we got to be strong Chi. We got to be strong for these people, and you got to be strong for your dad ok" he told her as gently as he could. She nodded and the tears slowly stopped.

"Alright?" he whispered to her giving her one last squeeze. She closed her eyes and muffled a "yes" and squeezed back. As she was about to pull away she gasped as the once unconscious man behind them took hold of a large rock and got up.

"GOKU!" She screamed. But as Goku turned around he was smacked hard to his forehead and sent unresponsively to the desert floor. Chichi called his name and went to run to his side but was grabbed by the sneaky soldier and dragged away. Her calls were in vain to his now lifeless form that lay upon the desert ground...

_**

* * *

Phew! A long chapter if I do say so myself. Now this is important. I have to know whether I need to move this up a rating because of all the killing and stuff. I Tried not to be so gruesome, but let me know for safety's sake please! I hope it was alright, so please let me know with a review. I appreciate comments and advice. Thanks for the previous reviews also. I'm very grateful for them.**_

_**Gosha xxx**_


	4. Taken captive

**_A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only, not me. And yes I moved the rating up for safety's sake so thanks for the advice on that guys._**

-I Pray-

The sun was starting to fade down into the distance. The evening was approaching fast ready for the night to settle in.

A mild wind swept over his sweaty face, making him move and his eyes twitch. He opened them slowly, his sight slightly blurry, his surroundings suddenly familiar. He sat up and held his throbbing head. He felt a dash in it and saw blood running down his palm.

"Damn, it feels like a mountain fell on me" he murmured. Goku suddenly gasped and looked around, remembering his last position.

"Chichi?" he desperately said. Where was she? He looked to his right were the fight was going on earlier and he gasped once more……they had lost…

His people had been captured and were being chained and marched into the Palace. He stood up suddenly feeling dizzy and landed up against the tree for support. He opened his eyes, only to see the old lady laying there.

"Mrs Shiro" he whispered. She was pale…almost a grey colour and her body hadn't moved once from when she was put there. He closed his eyes, anger getting to him as he thought about everything that was happening. All those deaths…all those…murders…

He stood up, thinking it was time to do something. He had to find Yamcha and the others or else he was going to be the only one left…

* * *

"18!" Krillin frantically called as she was taken by two soldiers and he was taken also.

"Krillin!" she called back, struggling in the mens grasp, growling and gasping as they tightened their grips. She looked back for Krillin and saw him chained and being pushed to walk into the Palace. She was afraid now…afraid of what to see inside…afraid of what was to happen to her friends…and herself.

"Now now little one lets not threat" a tall grey haired soldier teased as he went towards a small dark haired boy. The boy was frightened and could only back off as the man caged him in.

"HECTOR!" His mother cried in fear as she was dragged away. That's when a loud angered yell came from behind the man, and before the young boy knew it, the soldier was defeated upon the ground.

"Goku!" he exclaimed happily. Goku reached him and ruffled his hair.

"Glad to see me Hector? Are you alright?"

"I am now! That was awesome! He never knew what hit him!" he said smiling up at him.

"Well, that's what he gets for messing with my little buddy" Goku replied with a wink. Hector chuckled but soon that smiling face faded.

"Goku they're coming!" he shouted, pointing behind him. Goku turned rapidly on the spot to see five men approaching…and fast. Then one suddenly came out of nowhere and grasped Goku from behind, his arm locking around Goku's neck forcing him to his knees.

"GOKU!" Hector cried as he was picked up by another and took away. Hector screamed frantically for Goku, his hero, but all failed as he was taken to the Palace. Goku growled Hector's name as he struggled to get the one man off him. He stood up with all the force he could and swung the man over and onto his back. The others raced in, all taking a part of him tightly. He pulled and pushed and snarled, trying to break free form these people and trying to hit them at the same time. He was trapped and stuck and all they did was laugh. They dragged him towards the Palace, the last of the many to be taken in…he glanced back to see the dead upon the ground and he pulled against them as hard as he could, making it quite difficult for the five men. But it was too late as he felt himself being dragged inside…

He guessed it wasn't as miserable inside as it was out, with marble tiles and large walls with paintings on them, but that didn't stop him trying to escape and get away. He struggled a lot, the men starting to get overpowered and tired.

"Call for reinforcements!" the one yelled as they dragged him down some large stone steps.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Bulma whispered, too saddened to cry. She slumped on the dusty ground and sighed, the chains on her legs and hands already getting to her.

"It's going to be ok honey" Mrs Briefs told her, putting her arm through the bars from the cell she was in next to her. Bulma took her mother's hand and squeezed it tight.

Yamcha leaned up against the bars of their cell and sighed. This was not how he wanted to end his life…in a cell. He glanced around, looking at the rows of cells opposite. They were pretty crammed up of people, but then again, there weren't that many cells down here. Another two men and a small child were brought in and chucked into the last cell.

"Hector!" a woman cried as the small boy was roughly chucked into the cell. He landed on his knees and looked up at his mother, tears filling up in his dark brown eyes.

"Momma" he called as she took his face in her palms and kissed his forehead. She could barely hug him with the chains on, and instead just stroked his cheeks telling him everything was going to be ok.

"Where's Goku?" Krillin suddenly asked Yamcha. The small group of friends were lucky they were all put together. Yamcha looked at him and frowned in thought.

"I have no idea where he is or where he went"

"He got knocked out by a stone on his head" Chichi suddenly said as she remembered, "He's probably lying put there unconscious still" she said quite worried.

"Nope, I don't think so" 18 said and at that moment the guards drug Goku in. The whole dungeon went quiet as Goku was brought in. He was fighting and fighting hard. The five men could barely keep him in their grasps for much longer.

"For God's sake! Get more men in here! We need to get him down and chain him!" one yelled furiously as he held onto Goku's strong muscular arm.

The whole of the dungeon went silent as they watched the once in a life time display. There were five men, trying their hardest to keep one single boy under control. Yamcha almost laughed at the display, Goku was always a hard one to tie down. The one man kicked the back of Goku's knees causing him to fall down. Another forced his head to the dusty floor, and the other was almost sitting on him to keep him down. Two more men ran in, one with chains, the other with a weapon. Goku growled and struggled as they forced his feet together and tied them up. He grit his teeth, trying so hard to keep his hands apart as two of the seven men tried to chain them up. But after a few minutes they soon chained him up and roughly and quickly they pulled him up on his feet. His friends watched, hoping they would put him in their cell and to their joy; they opened their cell up and threw him in. He crashed onto the sandy floor and skidded a bit. He turned over and sat up angrily as they one man locked up the cell door.

"Just where you belong brat" he said. Goku gave him a dirty look and it stayed there whilst the man strolled away and left with the others. He growled to himself and cursed before standing up slowly.

"Are you ok pal?" Yamcha asked him. Goku sighed.

"Yeah I guess. How about you guys?" he asked them.

"How do you think we are? We're locked up in a cell! Probably for the rest of our lives!" Bulma shouted.

"Bulma please, stop shouting. I know it isn't too good, but you're not the only one who's going through this ok!" Yamcha returned. Goku shook his head at them.

"Are you alright?" Chichi asked him, "Your head I mean, from where that man hit you"

"Oh that, it throbs a little, but it's not life threatening"

"You had me worried. That could have killed you"

"Luckily not" he replied with a weak grin. Goku walked up to the cell gate and leant his head against it, suddenly spotting someone.

"Hector! Hey are you alright?" he asked the small boy who sat in his mother's lap.

"I guess so. It was really cool what you did Goku!" he chirped.

"Yeah! You're a one man army!" another small child with matted blonde hair added in with a smile. Goku couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Yeah thanks. But don't worry guys, we'll get out of here, I promise ok"

"Ok" Hector replied. Suddenly the main dungeon door opened ad the soldiers came back in, but this time, there was someone else with them…

The dungeon was quiet, the people watching in curiosity, even fear as a medium sized middle-aged man strolled down the middle of the cells, his hands clasped behind his back, a green army suite on, a commander's hat upon his head. He glanced from cell to cell as he slowly walked, his eyes just bouncing off the people, no emotions upon his face.

"Is this the lot?" he asked out loud.

"Yes General" one of the many men answered quickly. Goku immediately hated this guy.

"Good, not too many to worry about…not too many to burn once they are dead" there were a few gasps and all he could do was smirk. His eyes came upon Goku who had a livid featured face, his eyes gazing right back at him.

"What are you looking at boy?"

"He's the one that was a hand full sir. A menace he is sir" The General cocked an eye brow.

"Really? Bring him here" he ordered.

"No" Chichi gasped, grabbing a hold of Goku's arm.  
"Don't worry Chi its ok. I'll be ok" Goku reassured her as two of the General's men grasped him and dragged him out of the cell. They let him go, leaving him to stand in front of the General. The General looked down at the boy, who wasn't that much shorter than him and began to circle him.

"What's your name boy?" he demanded of Goku.

"Like I'm going to tell you" Goku mumbled at the man. The General smirked and slowly walked up to the cell in which his friends were in.

"Would you like me to bring out your girlfriend? Maybe that will encourage you?"

"No!" Goku almost yelled…and what? Girlfriend? Chi wasn't his girlfriend…but even so, he didn't want her harmed.

"It's Goku" Goku murmured. The general smiled.

"Well, Goku. There are a few things…or rules you must get yourself accommodated to if you wish to stay alive in here…you know, it's the strongest that always survive…and it seems you have a bit of strength in you. But to the point…" he trailed off standing right in front of the boy, "I don't want to have to put up with ignorance and back talk, especially from a low class desert boy like yourself" Goku glared at him, "This is my army…and this is my world…and this is the way it's going to be. Now, do I make myself clear?" Goku frowned even more before spitting into the older man's face. The general just glared and slowly wiped away the watery substance.

Before Goku knew it, the general had punched him hard in the gut, causing his knees to buckle and for him to fall to the floor. He held his gut to his knees, his hands chained behind his back unable to hold it, the pain quite mild, yet very uncomfortable. The general cleaned his hands and turned his back on the boy.

"I think you need to show this boy a few lessons" The men smirked as the General left without another word. Goku breathed out and went to stand up when he was kicked ferociously to his left side. He fell onto his right side, trying to keep in his pin by remaining quiet. There was no way he was going to let them get to him.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed as the men began to kick him on the ground. He was kicked in his chest, in his gut and to his side; the one man grabbed him roughly by his neck and punched him twice in his face, blood spurting out from his nose when he fell back.

"NO! STOP IT!" Chichi cried, banging on the cell bars frantically. Goku was kicked a few more times and punched one last time before being dragged back into the cell by his bloody shirt. He was dumped onto the ground and sniggers were all that could be heard as the men locked the cell back up and left…

"Goku?" Chichi called in the form of a whimper as she crawled over to him. He kept his back turned to her, his body not hardly moving. She could hear him breathing, but that wasn't enough to tell her he was ok…and she knew he wasn't.

"Goku …are you ok?" she whispered desperately. She went to touch him and he just moved his arm away…

"I'm fine" he mumbled loud enough to hear. She pulled back and sat down on the ground. Why was he acting this way? Was it the pain? Was it the fear? Or…was it the shame? …she sighed to herself and moved up against the wall where she leaned back. There was nothing to be ashamed of…he was really brave she thought…really brave. She glanced over at his body…feeling the need to go over and help him…or…something! He was probably bleeding badly with a hell of a lot of bruises! She looked over at Yamcha and the others who only stared back at her.

Yamcha shook his head telling her no, knowing she wanted to go over to him. She sighed inwardly and nodded in consent and leant her head on her knees and closed her dark shining eyes…and she thought living each day back at what used to be her home was a struggle…she had no idea what she was to face next…

_**

* * *

Hello! Yes I updated! Go me! Anyways, I want to thank you all for the reviews so far and I hope you do review again! Reviews always encourage me you know! Thanks for reading, and I shall update when I can soon ok! Ooh and "Taken" will be updated sometime this week to!**_

_**Kami bless xxx**_


	5. Branded

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Except for the characters I made up! I own them!**_

_**On and to answer your question Chemical Connection – yeah Goku is human in this fic!**_

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

The darkness of the night was drawing in fast, the small bit of sunshine fading from the cracks in the walls, the surroundings becoming colder and more unbearable than before. It was damp; a cold uncomfortable sort of damp, where everything you touched or everywhere you sat chilled you to the bone. It was quiet…too quiet…like a tense silence that would never break unless you broke it yourself. There were a few muffled coughs and a few cries from the children. They were thirsty and starving…they were cold and tired…but there was nothing their parents could do.

Goku shivered slightly as he stared across at the opposite cell. He sighed miserably and pitifully at the poor children who couldn't settle. He felt for them and their mothers or fathers. There was nothing they could do to help them except comfort them the best they could. He winced as he sat back against the hard cold wall. His side ached from the kicks he got earlier and it didn't help that his lip and left eye felt sore. He swore somehow his lip was broken…or at least it felt that way. He guessed that was why he remained silent…but then again…what could he say? What was there possibly to say right now? He turned his head to peer over at his friends. Yamcha had his eyes closed hard trying to sleep with all his might, his girlfriend Bulma snuggled into him, trying to accomplish the impossible as well. Krillin was wide awake, staring off into space whilst 18 fiddled with her chains. Tien had his eyes closed, his face scrunching up in frustration from the fact he couldn't sleep either. His stare caught a hold of Chichi who sat alone in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face exhausted and pale. He swallowed; her pain so evident that it hurt him. She had only recently lost her father…and now this…she didn't disserve this…none of them did.

He leant his head back against the wall and let out a deep breath. He wished he could sleep…or at least try, but how could you sleep when you were imprisoned in a cell where you were freezing cold and hungry and the people around you were suffering? He closed his tired eyes, protesting against everything he thought as he tried to drift off…but a loud banging of a door and a load of footsteps brought him back to reality.

He shifted his body, confused and curious as at least ten or so men came into the stoned room. Two were carrying some sort of heavy cauldron, another carrying a small thin metal pole with a strange un-familiar shape on the end.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked as whispers and panics startled her.

"I don't know" Tien replied as he stood up. Goku stood up also, suspicion over-coming him as the few men looked at them.

"Alright set it down here and let's turn up the heat" the one said with a small smirk. Now Goku knew it couldn't be good.

"What are they going to do?" Chichi asked him quietly.

"I'm not too sure…but it doesn't look very pleasant" Goku quietly returned, his eyes fixed on the cauldron.

Minutes later, Goku and the others watched as fire erupted from the cauldron, and one man carefully placed the metal pole into its fiery keep. There was a hiss from the fire and carefully the man pulled the metal object back out. It was steaming hot…a red colour now enveloping the shape. Goku looked closer at the funny looking object. It almost looked like a capital U with a funny picture in between it. Was that the General's emblem? He wondered.

The man with the steaming pole looked around at the cells, his eyes soon coming to rest on Goku's. Then the main door opened once more, causing everyone's head to turn in that direction. It was the general, his hat no longer on his head, his jacket loosened. He peered over at Goku with a glare.

"Bring him out first. He's the trouble maker" he snarled. Five of the other soldiers nodded and raced into Goku's cell and took him with force, dragging him out successfully, his feet sliding through the dry sand.

"Goku!" Chichi called as the barred gate was slammed right in front of her. Goku grit his teeth as he was roughly dragged towards the steaming cauldron and with careful watching eyes he kept his stare on the approaching man with the weapon in his grasp.

He got closer to Goku, the man's smirk only getting wider. He reached him, only a few centimetres in between them.

"Now this will only hurt a little bit" he said, the others grinning. Goku pulled back, slightly frustrated for he couldn't get out of their grasps. He etched his back to avoid the steaming metal coming towards him. But before he could protest or do anything, the metal shape was burnt into the top of his chest. He winced and clenched his teeth hard together, his eyes snapping shut from the painful hot impact. But after a moment, it was removed and he was roughly dragged back into his cell.

He fell up against the hard rock wall, the uneven bricks digging into his back. He groaned his back aching and the top part of his chest burning.

"Goku" Chichi called, soon interrupted when she was grabbed also. Goku's eyes widened as he saw them drag her out. Yamcha was pulled out, though he put up a fight, Krillin and 18 to. Goku watched horrified as another cell was opened and young Hector was grabbed as well. He swallowed and shut his eyes when he heard the whimpering and calling of Hector as the object was burnt into his young fragile chest.

"They're branding us. We're his slaves now. He just wants to make us suffer more the bastard!" Goku almost yelled, he turned his back to them all, trying to block out the screams. He placed his hand on his chest and took in a deep breath. First they were killed or kidnapped…now they were burnt and engraved with the General's signature. Did he really need to do this? Didn't he already have enough? He had killed, destroyed and taken. What the hell else did he need? Pleasure? Was that it? Did he just want to hurt them for pure pleasure? Goku turned back around to see Chichi and Yamcha thrown back in, branded as well. Chichi ran up next to him, some tears threatening to fall. Goku stood closer to her protectively, his eyes dark and angry as he stared across at the general…and all the general did was smirk…and stare back.

* * *

The sun had gone down and inside the prisons it was quiet. The soldiers and the general had left and all there was the cold and quiet walls of the cells. Most of the survivors were sleeping at last, some only sitting silently. Goku was sat against the wall, his eyes focused on the cell opposite. His face was that of worry, his eyes intensively staring at the middle aged woman he knew well. She was sat up against the cold wall like many others, tears in her old dull and miserable eyes as she rocked her baby back and forth. Goku knew for a fact that her child was dying. He could tell that her baby was loosing his strength. She had tried to breast feed the child, but he refused it and only cried. There was nothing she could do now for her child…only wait until the time came…to let him go…

Goku swallowed hard, trying to get such thoughts out of his head, but as always that failed. He couldn't stop thinking about everything and anything! He was the positive one! He was the one who always kept the villagers going! He was the one who brought hope! But it didn't seem like he was anymore…

There was the sound of scraping as someone approached him. Though it was late at night, he could still see easily that it was Chichi. She sat beside him quietly, her hair long and slightly knotted at the ends, some of it hanging around her dirty face. She swallowed quietly before looking up at him with those innocent concerned eyes of hers.

"Hey" she whispered carefully.

"Hey" he returned friendly with a small weak smile.

"Are you ok?" she asked a little louder, her stare never leaving his as she spoke.

"Just worried about people I guess" he spoke looking back down at his chained ankles.

"I know how you feel. I hate to see them locked up like this. Especially those poor little children"

"I know" Goku whispered barely enough to hear…"I just feel that…I should do something. I mean, I just….don't know what to do. I have to help them Chi, I have to do…something"

"Hey" Chichi hushed him by taking a hold of his hand, "You're not to blame for this, so why should you have to do anything?As far as I'm concerned, you've done enough for us"

"What have I done?" he asked sadly looking into her eyes, "What have I done that's helped? It was my idea to come over here in the first place"

"It was better than just standing there and letting them kill us"

"We're going to die either way Chi…this way's just slower…and more painful"

"Don't speak like that" she almost shouted, her eye brows knitting together to form a frown, "That's not true! Things happen for a reason! Maybe we were meant to stay alive and come here! Maybe we aren't going to die here either!"

"And what reason was there for those people to die?" he asked her, his face cold and drawn.

"I don't know…" she whispered, "But what I do know is, we're lucky to still be alive Goku. Those people who had their lives taken…don't you think they'd rather still be alive? Life is precious Goku, no matter what the outcome is, having life is something we should treasure. We won't get it again" she told him gentler than before. He smiled lightly at her, his hand still in hers.

"I just don't want anyone else to suffer"

"I know" she told him, "And I don't either. We just got to be strong remember?"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Oh come on Goku! Please don't be like this! Please don't do this to me! You're all I have now!" she almost begged. He suddenly looked at her face, remembering the fact that the Ox-King had passed away.

"I need you Goku…I need you here and I need you to be positive and to believe we're going to get out of here. Maybe not for yourself, but at least for me" she croaked out, her eyes watering up.

"Please Goku; you don't know how much I look up to you and how much you mean to me. I don't want to loose you…" she whispered trailing off her words. He licked his very dry lips and let out the breath he was holding.

"Your not going to loose me Chi. I'm going to be here for you always, like I promised" he whispered back, his eyes never shifting from their gaze into hers. She smiled slightly, a little happier with his response.

"Thank you" she whispered gently, "I'm going to be here for you to" she told him. He swallowed as a sudden feeling rose up in him. Her face…her beautiful fragile face was inches from his. He didn't know what it was, but her small perfectly round lips were begging to be kissed. He had never felt such a feeling, such a desire like now. Why did he suddenly feel like doing this to her?

She watched his eyes as they glanced down at her lips and back up into her eyes. She looked at him, a little confused, yet she didn't refuse what he wanted to offer. She leant in closer to him, her eyelids getting heavier and her nose touching his gently. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips across hers almost as if teasing her. She couldn't help but resist as she made the kiss and affectionately she cupped his cheeks, rubbing them gently with her thumbs. Goku kissed her back, his mouth moving slowly and gently with hers. They fitted together perfectly…almost as if they were meant to. She did say things happened for a reason didn't she?

The kiss lingered on, his lips moving with her more firmly than before, her hands holding him to her closer than before. He wanted to touch her with his hands, but he couldn't, for they were bound behind his back. All he could do was kiss her, and he guessed right now that was all that mattered.

Seconds later he felt her pull back, but she didn't pull back too far as she got her breath back and rested her forehead against his. Goku moved back a little this time to look into her eyes. For some reason they sparkled before him, even thought there was no moonlight to make them shine, nor any tears…but they shined even so. He smiled gently, a small meaningful smile as he let her rest her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, letting herself fall to sleep whilst Goku rested his head on hers in thought.

He was in a haze, a kind of confusing one if that. He had just kissed her…he knew that much…but why did he kiss her? He could fee the desire to, but why did he desire it? He had known her all his life and he practically knew everything about her, but not once had he had such a feeling before. He admitted he found her attractive in everyway and he loved her smile and her long dark strands of hair, but he had never thought anything deeper than that.

Was it just because he needed comfort? Was it just because she did to? He sighed and closed his eyes slightly to fall asleep. Whatever that was, it scared him…not because it was something un-familiar, but because he liked it. He liked the feeling and he liked her taste and how her lips felt upon his. He soon fell asleep though, those thoughts erased for now. But across the sandy floor the middle aged woman with the child in her arms could only smile warmly at the two as they snuggled up together in an unbreakable peace.

She always knew they were close and it made her heart heat up with joy at the thought that they could be closer. She looked down at her baby and gently she kissed his forehead, letting a tear fall down her cheek as she did. She let her head rest up against the wall and she closed her tired eyes and let the hope of sleep take her.

Maybe tomorrow would bring hope she thought as she drifted off into the world of peace…

**_

* * *

OMG this took me ages! DAMNED SCHOOL! I get like 5 pieces of homework a day! Never mind the coursework as well! GRRR! Ahem…. (Calms down), yeah, anyway, here was the chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Heh (Sweat drops) hope it wasn't too bad, so please review and let me know what you think!_**

_**Kami bless you all!**_


	6. Loosing Control

_**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only! (Nods head)**_

_**OMFG I'm so sorry for my lateness! I don't really have much of an excuse…well, I have, and I just haven't been in a writing mood I guess. But I got my spark back (hopefully)! Hope you like this chapter! **_

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

Two week had passed since their imprisonment…two weeks of Hell. They were hungry…no, starving! The food they were given was old and rotten, the water hot and somehow dry. But wit the 50 or so people they came with…the numbers were dropping…fast…

Goku rested his tired sweating head against the warm hard rocky wall. It was early hours of the morning, he could tell from the sunlight that barely squeezed through the inch sized gap in the wall. He sighed with exhaustion and closed his eyes once more, his eyes burning from the dirt and sweat that now lived upon him. In his mind…he was suffering. Not suffering like them, but suffering…alone. It wasn't from the lack of food or water…it wasn't from the lack of freedom. No this was one crazy emotional reason to suffer…

…Chichi…

She was one of his best friends, someone he had known since his childhood, someone who had always been there for him, someone he could depend on. But now he was telling himself…their friendship was ruined now…their friendship was no longer just a friendship…was it?

He told himself over and over again he shouldn't have kissed her, he should have resisted. But, then in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't have resisted no matter how hard he tried. He had always felt deeply for Chichi, and he admitted he loved her more than anyone else. But he thought nothing of it…just a…strong friendship. He had always found her amazing, smart, attractive, loving and caring. And he loved her for that.

Thinking about the kiss now, he suddenly had a weird yet familiar warm feeling. Every time he saw her in the village his heart would beat uncontrollably and the smile on his face would widen just for her. He would always go down to the well when she did only so he could see her. For her only, he kept a special place in his heart…

…was this love?

What if it wasn't a "caught in the moment" thing that he had thought it was before? What if that kiss was meant to happen? What if he really was in love with her?

But even so…the two hadn't talked or so much looked at each other since then. Did she feel the same way? He wondered. Was she just as confused as him?

A sudden piercing frantic cry shook away such thought and rapidly he opened his eyes in shock. He looked across at his friends who now had themselves glued to the bars, looking across at something. Goku got himself up and quickly ran over to the bars to glance over opposite. His eyes widened even more and his mouth opened with a shocking gasp…

It was Kayshee…she was crying and calling for her baby Chai…who was now dead in her arms…

Goku leant his sweaty forehead against the cold bars of steel. He clenched his eyes shut and frowned, the pain and loss evident on his face just as much as hers…This just wasn't fair…three people had already been lost…now a child…

Kayshee's cries mixed up in his head as he pulled back from the bars. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take anymore deaths or mourns.

"I can't take this!" he almost yelled backing away from his friends, "I can't take no more!" he shouted loudly as he kicked the bars.

"HEY GENERAL YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! LET ME SHOW YOU PAIN! LET ME SHOW YOU SUFFERING YOU SELFISH BASTARD! LET ME OUT!" He bellowed angrily, everybody looking at him in shock and fear.

"Goku! Stop it! Be quiet!" Yamcha ordered as he grabbed him, and wrestled him to the floor. He held him down the best he could, being chained didn't help much as Goku yelled at him to get the Hell off him. Yamcha refused t listen and Krillin decided to help him by holding down Goku's wriggling legs.

"That's ENOUGH GOKU!" Yamcha shouted next to his ear as he lay on Goku's back. Goku stopped struggling and only breathed loudly. Yamcha doing the same.

"That's enough…calm down" Yamcha told him a little gentler than before" Krillin prayed Goku had stopped now because he knew how strong his friend was. The others only stood quietly watching.

"I feel so helpless…"He whispered loud enough for the small group to hear, "I could always help people…now I can't so anything…I can't do anything!" he shouted a little louder, "I hate it…and it just pisses me off that that General…that selfish bastard up there is loving it!" he angrily stated. He let his forehead rest on the duty ground.

I just can't take anymore…" he trailed off quietly.

That was the last thing said all day. A few cries were heard, mainly from Kayshee as she still held onto the cold body of her baby…but nothing else was heard.

* * *

Dawn…was once again approaching. Everyone was asleep or at least trying to get some before the sun rose up. Everything was quiet now, except from the few snores and the shuffling of bodies as they slept. For once, Goku was sleeping peacefully…well, as peacefully as you can get at such times. And for once, his eyes were not hurting and his mind was at rest…but he groaned when the main door to the dungeon was opened and in came the General.

He entered dressed in his best, about 6 men at his side as he strolled in. He cringed at the smell of feces and rotting flesh as he walked past a few of the cells.

"It's good to see the majority of you are still alive" he said smirking afterwards, "A shame not all of you are" he then said, taking his stare to Kayshee. Goku gasped in disgust which caught the General's attention. The General walked over to Goku and stopped as he reached the bars.

"My Lord would like some entertainment, and I think you'll be the perfect choice"

"Go to Hell" Goku muttered. The General only laughed.

"Yes you will definitely be the right choice" he smirked at the young boy and turned to see everyone else, "And don't worry you will all be able to watch the show" he said with a chuckle.

"Bring him" he ordered to his men. They nodded and took a struggling Goku from his prison and lead him out of the dungeon. Chichi grasped a hold of the General before one of the men could close the prison shut and roughly she shook him and tried to strangle him, the anger apparent and the tears falling down her pale face. He laughed, grabbed her by her arms and threw her nastily back into the cell. She hit the ground hard, her chin coming into contact with the ground, causing her to bite her lip. She winced as she got to her knees, holding her stomach. She let the blood trickle down her chin, her eyes fixed on his angrily as he locked the cell up.

"Don't worry…I'm sure you will be reunited with your boyfriend soon enough" he said before laughing as he walked off.

"Get the men in here so these people can come and watch the show!" he shouted as he left. Chichi only fell to her knees in fear.

"Goku"….she whispered, "What are they going to do to you?..."

_**

* * *

WAAA Short chapter I know! But I purposely made it short ready for the next long chapter! Weee! XD I'm so sorry again for the lack of updates! You may kill me now (gets battered) Ok…maybe not…ahem…anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think within a review! Are you all curious for what this show is? MWAHAHAHAHAHH! You'll have to wait and see…and I can tell you…it aint pretty! Thanks again for previous reviews! (glomps you all)**_

_**Kami bless!**_


	7. It Is Time

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. **

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

* * *

The hall that he was dragged through seemed to be unending. The walls he noticed were full of portraits and _hideous_ paintings of the General. He caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar person upon the wall, an old but wise looking man, probably the so called 'lord' the General was talking about.

A door was up ahead and roughly like an animal he was taken through it and pulled down some wooden steps that creaked and groaned with every step. Just where were they taking him?

The Cells were all opened and a large group of soldiers came rushing in, ordering the slaves to go out of the door and out onto some sort of platform. Chichi gasped as she was pushed outside, Bulma holding onto her arm, the others not far behind. They were forced to the side, still caged in but the fresh air was nice enough. Looking down Chichi could see some sort of arena, crowds of outside people all around. She looked to her right, through the metal bars and saw two large and empty golden chairs; two dressed up soldiers stood next to them on guard.

"Chichi what's happening?" Bulma asked afraid, "And where's Goku?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is I don't like the look of it" she whispered, probably unheard against the loud chatters of the village people and the yelling of commands from the soldiers.

Soon enough a loud and ear drum shattering horn was blown. The many people silenced, looking up at the Golden chairs. Chichi turned her head in wonder, only to see two men appear, both dressed in expensive clothing, most likely royalty. The one was pretty tall, old but sophisticated. His hair was short, she noted and his face unpleasant. The other was slightly taller with shoulder length brown hair and a large belly. He looked quite young but still as unpleasant as the first. 'Must be related' she thought as they both sat down. A short chubby man suddenly stood forth after talking to the older of the two and with authority he yelled.

"BRING OUT THE PRISONER!" Chichi and the others immediately glanced down at the arena as if expecting Goku to be there. What was going to happen?

Goku was let go but got pushed towards a large wooden door. He turned back in question but only got guns pressed into his side. His chains were for some reason removed around his ankles before he was pushed towards the door.

"Move it punk! Don't be scared now!" he said nastily. Goku growled but reluctantly turned back around, jumping slightly as the large wooden door opened before him.

The crowd outside were going wild. He squinted hard at the blinding light of the sun as he was pushed out into the arena for all to see.

Chichi gasped when she spotted him, Bulma and the others beginning to panic. What was going to happen?

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Bulma asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know Bulma. Something just doesn't feel right about this" Bulma bit her lip and looked back down at Goku.

"Oh Kami keep him safe" she prayed.

Goku was suddenly stopped by the soldier and before he knew it the soldier was running back towards the wooden door. Goku was confused, but he knew whatever it was that was about to happen, wasn't good.

"Here kid!" called a young soldier throwing out a sharp looking weapon. It landed by Goku's feet, a wooden spear it seemed. Goku glanced back at the soldier.

"Good luck" he said laughing and shutting the wooden door.

"Ass hole" Goku mumbled under his breath. Then suddenly a loud groaning noise came from his right. Another large wooden door was opening slowly. Goku's eyes were fixed on it, what the Hell was going on?

Everyone fell silent…the crowds were in a silent excitement, the slaves in worry. Chichi held her breath…like she was about to plunge into deep cold water…

* * *

The large wooden door opened fully and a few shouts from the crowd could be heard. Goku stood still, confusion yet curiosity raining on him. There was a sudden hiss, followed by a small yet powerful screeching growl. The arena shook at what sounded like footsteps, coming from the opening. Goku stood his ground, in the corner of his eye he could see the spear laying upon the ground. From the shadows and into the light came something Goku could have only seen in his nightmares.

It was huge, a lizard type creature with six long thin and dangerous looking legs. Its body was different shades of green and well formed; a pointed back end upon it. Its neck was tall; it's head quite small to the rest of it. Goku stood quite shocked and speechless as he stared across at the creature. Its eyes were what caught your attention, the bright orange piercing eyes that stared you out hungrily. It growled again, that high pitched screech coming from its mouth. Goku gulped when he saw its teeth. It was odd he thought, as its teeth were perfectly straight but rather sharp.

The men coaxing the monster out began to prod and poke it with sticks or spears, making it venture out further. One suddenly threw a carcass of some sort out into the open arena. The scent was smelt easily and quickly and in a blur the creature was out and attacking the meat.

"Oh my God" Chichi whispered as she stared down, her eyes wide and afraid.

It ripped the carcass apart with its teeth easily and with just a few gulps it was gone, bones and all.

Goku swallowed slightly, a little nervous. He knew what was going to happen, it was all too obvious now. He was going to have to fight this thing, with that puny little wooden spear with his hands bound behind his back. How the Hell was this going to work?

The General stood forward from his space next to his Lord. He smirked, his eyes enjoying the sight already. He couldn't wait for the show to begin…

The creature licked its lips and raised its head up to see Goku in the distance. It hissed and let out another high pitched howl and began to walk towards him.

All the time, Goku watched the creature with careful eyes as it approached him. He had to make a plan; he had to get himself out of the chains around his wrists. He let out a deep breath as the creature was only a few metres in front of him.

It was hunting him, like a hunter would hunt his prey. Its eyes were scanning over Goku's body hungrily, probably imagining how great it would taste. Goku frowned, the spear upon the ground still in the corner of his eye. The creature hissed and snorted and just as Goku predicted, it raised its front leg and struck down. Goku spun around and like magic the monster's sharp leg cut the chains that bound his hands. Goku mentally cheered and raced to grasp the spear and stood back up, holding it protectively.

* * *

Chichi's heart skip a few dozen beats it seemed as she watched the scene below her. Yamcha and a few others were cheering Goku on, but she was too afraid right now. Too afraid that if she got her hopes up, they would come crashing back down…

Goku backed off a little, the two of them circling each other at the same time. It was if they were both planning their attacks. Naturally, they were. Goku scanned his eyes over the creature's body. It was pretty well formed and protected he noted, with what looked like hard bone covering most of it. There had to be a part of the creature where it was weak, and that, would be where his victory would be claimed.

After a few more hisses the large beast struck Goku again; kicking out its large gangly legs. Goku dodged them, rolling over and escaping as the beast screamed and howled angrily. It attacked Goku again quite rapidly; it's long and sharp legs colliding with the side of the spear. Goku grit his teeth trying to overpower the creature and push it back. He succeeded and pushed it back and with one swift movement forced the spear into its side. It penetrated its hard skin slightly, the creature whining loudly before hissing and whacking the spear out of its side and out of Goku's grasp. Goku gulped as he saw the spear fly over towards the wooden door. Before he could run over the lizard swung out its hidden tail and slashed Goku across his side, sending him crashing to the desert floor, and skidding a few metres away.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed his name, her eyes watering up dramatically. Bulma could only hug and comfort her.

Goku winced, pushing himself us from the sandy ground to his knees. His side was pumping out blood from the large gash and it hurt immensely, but right now, there were more important things to worry about. He could see the spear in sight, just a few seconds away. He could hear the monster approaching and feel the vibrations through the ground as it walked ever closer. Goku sprung up and made a dive for the spear.

The Lizard picked up speed and galloped over to its prey. Goku, in surprise, fell onto his back. The Lizard was hovering above him, arching its back to stand upon its back legs, its front ones waving about wildly. Now was Goku's chance as he saw beneath the monster, a part of its body where the flesh wasn't protected. He growled, took the spear and rammed it deep within the flesh. The animal howled and screeched in pain, its legs collapsing and failing to work from the excruciating wound.

Goku pulled himself up quickly, preparing to fight back some more. But it was all over as the beast lay dead, and defeated. Goku panted heavily, his one eye closing as he winced from the pain in his side. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but it felt like his ribs were broken. He let out some deep breaths, pretty relieved that ordeal was over. He stood up straight and dropped his weapon to the ground and stared up to see the General staring back at him.

Both men smirked. The General was quite impressed by the boy and pretty surprised. But he wasn't smirking because he didn't want the boy to get the better of him; he was smirking because of what was to come next. Goku felt good now he had his own back. He smiled to himself about to walk back towards the wooden door when another one began to open…

He stopped his walking and turned back around, his eyes wide and curious. He heard that familiar hiss and screech and he heard the footsteps. He swallowed, knowing it was another one, but his breath was caught in his throat when he saw…there were two…

"No…NO! This can't be happening!" Chichi cried banging on the bars in front of her as she looked down at Goku.

"He can't take them both, he's exhausted" Yamcha said in a panicked voice.

"Don't say that Yamcha" Bulma begged with watery eyes, "Please don't say that" she whispered.

The two identical monsters slowly but surely approached their prey. They hissed and snarled, their tails swishing around madly. Goku looked down at the ground to where his spear lay. He only had one option, and that was to fight them. He laughed to himself lightly. He knew he couldn't win against them, he knew they'd kill him, but he couldn't give up without a fight. But he was tire and his side hurt so much, making it almost unbearable to move. But he had to try; he had to try for Chichi's sake at least.

He looked up at the crowd of slaves above, and he could see her slotted in at the end, her eyes focused on him and him only. He knew she was afraid and he knew she would be upset…but there wasn't anything anyone could do now, not even him.

Tears ran down her face like a waterfall. Her eyes were wide, her lips quivering. Her hands were grasping hold of the bars, her body shaking with fear. She kept begging Kami with every muscle she had in her brain, she just kept praying for Goku's safety. She couldn't loose Goku…she just couldn't loose him.

Goku picked up the spear slowly and began to walk forward. The General laughed to himself. The boy was crazy but the General wasn't going to complain. The boy was going to die after all.

* * *

Goku kept on walking, his body getting ever closer to its death and defeat. But he wasn't afraid and he wasn't so ashamed about it. He never really wanted to die, but he knew that to die trying was an honour. Even though he was going to fail, and he was going to perish. He didn't give up and he didn't give in. Besides…Mankind's greatest glory wasn't in never falling…it was in rising every timeMankind fell…

The creatures were waiting now, just waiting for their feed. They were hungry and ready for Goku and soon they would feast off his flesh. He stopped a few metres in front of their tall gangly forms. He stood straight and ready, his spear in his dirty and bloody hand. They began to approach him, their fangs visible as they snarled, their eyes piercing deeply into his. Goku took the spear in his both hands and grasped it hard.

It was time.

**

* * *

OMG I TOOK SO LONG! Apologies all around! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. Well this took me bloody ages! It was real hard to write to. I hope it didn't suck, I didn't think this chapter sucked too much anyway. MWAHAHA a bit of a cliffy there though heehee I love cliffys! Lol ah well, please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for the reviews to! Love you guys! Ja ne!**

**Kami bless!**

**Gosha**


	8. What About Us?

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**Hello again! I bet you're sick of me XD I haven't stopped updating! Ah well, better than not updating at all right? Heehee. Any who, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

* * *

The sand crunched beneath his tired body as he walked and the sweat fell down his forehead. He was smirking, his eyes upon the creatures before him. He wasn't afraid; he refused to be afraid. 

He just kept walking; the sun tracing his outline as he did. The crowd was quiet, most likely in some sort of shock as he walked to his young death. The animals before him were hissing and screeching, licking their lips at every step closer Goku got.

"Alright, bring it on" he said stopping his walk and readying himself. They screeched and howled at him, but only the one ascending forth to take him on.

Goku decided to keep his eye out for the other. They were planning something, he just knew it.

"What is he doing! He can't do this!" Chichi practically screamed as she clung to the bars for dear life.

"I don't know! Oh please, Kami I pray you stop this" Bulma cried. Yamcha and Krillin could only swallow back their fears and watch their friend below.

The beast charged forwards at Goku trying to bite and nip him hastily. Goku kept pushing him back with the spear he held tightly in his hands. The creature hissed and took hold of the end of the spear with its mouth. Goku grit his teeth, struggling to keep hold of his only weapon. He was swung about by the creature and soon enough the fighting tool was broke in half. Goku jumped back, worried as he looked at the half bitten spear. He swallowed. All he had left now was the wooden end.

The huge insect roughly played with the half of spear for a few seconds before throwing it to the ground. Goku knew he had to get it, no matter what. That was his only chance if he had one at all. The beast charged again, swinging its tail at Goku. Goku yelped and blocked the attack with his half of the spear. He fell to his knees from the impact, the tail swinging at him again. He blocked it again and again, the creature soon getting bored and attacking Goku with its gangly and sharp legs.

Goku kept on blocking and jumping out of the way but with one more impact the wooden spear he held broke once more. With heavy breaths he dived underneath his rival to reach the other half of the spear. He almost took hold of it – his fingertips within inches of it when he felt something painful in his leg. He winced in agony and swung himself around. The creature had struck Goku in the leg with its sharp foot and began to drag him quickly towards its mouth. Goku growled; the pain almost unbearable as he was dragged. He came into contact with the monster only to be met with another attack from its foot. Goku moved his head, only just missing the sharp object as it dug into the sand. Goku took the opportunity to rip his leg from the creature's grasp and with a grunt he jumped for the spear again.

Successful he turned around rapidly only to be slashed across his chest with the sharp tail of his opponent. He howled in agony and fell back onto the hot sand, the blood seeping out intensely from the wound. He winced as he sat there the creature turning on him again. Goku jumped to his feet; adamant that he would at least kill this one. But all the courage vanished from him as the other charged at him as well.

The crowd were shouting and screaming, some cheering and some crying. Chichi kept screamed Goku's name which she knew he couldn't hear. She shook the bars, the tears cascading down her pale face as she did. She quickly glanced across at the royals, infuriated with their smirks and enjoyment.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!" She screamed at them, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL! HE'S A BOY!" The Lord looked at her briefly before going back to his show. The General only laughed at her.

* * *

Goku's eyes widened in shock as the other charged at him at full speed. It howled at him, it's screechy voice stinging Goku's ears. It reached him, its legs flying about trying to strike him; the other one still doing the same. Goku was going dizzy. There were legs flying everywhere, all aiming at him. He dodged and ducked and fell. It was all falling down on him…the faith…the determination….it had all gone. He screamed in anguish as he was cut across his back; his dirty shirt falling apart, the blood spurting. 

He fell to his knees, his eyes blurred and his breathing ragged. He gasped for air; his groaning and moaning obvious as the blood poured down his back from the newly opened wound. The fiends hissed and began to approach their dying prey with hungry and greedy eyes.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Chichi begged with all her might, her eyes focused on the Royals beside her, "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!" She begged through sobs. She cried harder when they took no notice of her, but then suddenly the younger man of the two royals turned to look at her, a thoughtful expression upon his hideous face.

"You would do anything?" he questioned, a sly questioning look upon his face. Hope soured through her veins and nodding rapidly she replied "YES! I'D DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS!" She cried, her eyes begging him so much. He smirked and turned to look at the older and more sophisticated man.

"Father, I have a request" she heard him say. He whispered something to his father and after his father gave a nod the man stood. Chichi began to breathe deeply as he approached her.

"You agreed to do anything to spare this man" he reminded her.

"Yes" she almost shouted. He licked his lips before replying.

"If you sleep with me tonight, I will spare his life" she gasped in disgust, her tears falling frequently. Bulma held her protectively, not wanting that monster of a man get any closer.

"You can't do that Chichi" she told her quietly. Chichi swallowed in fear. What was she to do? She had to do it…she had to save Goku. If this was the only way then she had to right? An agonising scream from Goku suddenly washed all of her thoughts away and quickly she turned to the man before her.

"I'll do it! I'll do it but please stop this!" she cried desperately. He smirked dangerously before nodding.

"As you wish" he replied before walking away. He nodded at the General and reluctantly the General shouted for the show to stop. Breathless, Chichi looked down at Goku who was just barely able to stay on his knees. Men ran out from the wooden doors with sticks that began to spark and quickly they poked the creatures, getting them away from Goku's battered bloody body. With a blurred eye sight Goku barely saw what was happening and before he knew it his vision went black and he hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

How long he had been out, he didn't know, nor did he care. The pain he was in was indescribable. He winced suddenly as something cold ran down his chest and over his one wound. Chichi pulled back, the cold wet cloth that she requested for still in her grasp. When they had brought Goku back in they had brought in a jug of cold water. The Lord's son had requested she clean herself up for him but instead she was using the clean water to clean up Goku's wounds. 

He frowned, his eyes remaining shut as she tried once more to wash out the dirt in his large gash. He cracked open one eye all of a sudden, the blurriness not as bad as it was. He tried to focus on the object or figure above him. He strained to see who it was, and happily he found it was Chichi.

"Chi?" he questioned quietly. She smiled lightly down at him, "What happened? Why did they stop it?" he suddenly questioned. Chichi's smile faded just as quickly as it appeared. She swallowed and put the cloth back into the water ready for another going over.

"Because I asked them to" she said quite bluntly as she rinsed the cloth out slightly.

"Why would they listen to you? Why would they do that?" he asked again. She sighed.

"Because…I made a deal with them" she replied about to wash his face. He grasped her wrists quite harshly, a frown on his face his eyes burning into hers with a seriousness she hadn't seen before.

"What kind of deal?" he asked in a sombre tone. She swallowed, refusing to gain eye contact with him.

"Chi! What kind of deal?" he asked louder, shaking her wrists.

"I agreed to sleep with the Lord's son" she said quickly. He almost choked on his own breath.

"What?" he whispered.

"You heard me" she said trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Why? Why would you do that?" he begged her, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Because I couldn't let you die!" she shouted back pulling free of his grasp.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he shouted back, "I would have thought of something to hold them off"

"But you wouldn't have Goku! You were going to die if I didn't do something! So just shut up ok! I've done it now it's too late!" she yelled silencing him. He lay back down, not able to face her he turned to look at the wall. He wanted to cry. How could he let her do this? Not now…not when…he had these feelings for her. She shouldn't have to do this! But he remained quiet and still as she resumed her cleaning of his wounds.

* * *

By night fall she had finished cleaning him up and had bandaged up his cuts with material which she was given by one of the soldiers. When they had brought in the water she begged they'd give her some sort of dressing for his injuries. They asked the Lord's son and he nodded accepting and giving them some material for her. After all, she was a beautiful woman and he knew she was going to satisfy him tonight. 

She sat quietly alone in the corner of the Cell. Bulma was quietly talking to 18 and her mother about nothing in particular whilst Yamcha and Krillin say quietly just staring into space. Tien was perched up against the Cell bars, bored yet looking rather tired and Goku sat alone in the opposite corner.

She was so frightened right now and quite shocked at herself for making such a deal. She was the kind of girl who kept herself for only the man she would be with for the rest of her life. Yet she was going to give herself to someone she didn't know and someone she despised. She guessed she owed him for sparing Goku, but she still hated him. He and the rest had locked them up after all.

Glancing over at Goku, she wondered what he was thinking right now. She knew he was angry with her decision and probably quite hurt to. After all, the two did have some feelings towards one another and she could feel them getting deeper. But she had to do this. This was nothing compared to the pain she would feel if Goku had died. That was something she couldn't have bared, especially now with the way she was feeling for him. She sighed sadly and buried her face in her knees that were up to her chest. She was sure they'd come and get her soon; she just hoped it wasn't too soon.

Before long the main doors opened and in came two soldiers. She pulled her head up knowing they had come for her and slowly and reluctantly she stood up.

"Come on Poppet, time to go" he said in a gruff voice, combing back some of his reasonably long brown hair. Chichi swallowed and looked over at Bulma. Bulma gave her a warm smile, telling Chichi she'd be there for her when she returned. Chichi smiled back lightly before walking to the cell door. She refused to look at Goku, doing that would make this too difficult. After all, right now it was Goku who she planned on giving herself to; not some jerk. But to her surprise Goku limped up and in front of her, his eyes wide and desperate.

"I can't let you do this" he told her distraughtly his eyes deeply gazing into hers. She swallowed again, Goku wasn't making this easy.

"I have to do this Goku and you know it" she said trying to get past him but to no success.

"You don't have to do this! You shouldn't have to do this!" he tried again.

"Goku I made a deal! I would rather do this then letting you die! Even though I'm not looking forwards to this, I'd gladly do it for you!"

"But Chichi….just think about what you're doing! I mean…he's going to…" Goku stopped himself, his heart hurting at such thoughts.

"Goku-"

"-Chichi" he interrupted her, "I just…don't want you to do this! I mean what about you? What about me? What about us!" he stated loudly. She didn't know what to say to that. She could only stare at him; the same sadness in her eyes.

"Are we missing something here?" Yamcha whispered to Bulma who could only stare at the two before her.

"I'm sorry" Chichi finally let out as she brushed pass the broken boy and out of the cell. Goku remained standing there; his eyes fixed on the sandy ground. He heard her leave and the door slamming behind her. He clenched his eyes shut tight trying to control his anger and sorrow. He couldn't believe she was really going to do this. He couldn't believe that that jerk of a man was going to seriously get to sleep with her.

He slumped down in the corner of the cell, not caring whether he scratched his cut against the wall. He let out a deep frustrated sigh and leant his head in his hands. He couldn't help but feel angry and jealous right now and darn right envious. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't been so stubborn and so cocky towards the General then he wouldn't have picked on him and then Chichi wouldn't have had to go through with this.

He let out another frustrated sigh; leaving Bulma and the others in a curious silence. They wondered what the hell just happened. Since when did Chichi and he feel that way for one another? Sure they were close, but since when were they _that_ close?

But nothing was said as the night drew on. All the cells were full of sleeping peers, the night full of the noises coming from insects and anything else that lived out there. Leant up against the wall Goku could only think about Chichi and hope that she could be in his arms again soon.

**

* * *

WOO I updated! And a whole 5 pages! Go me! Uh-huh! Heehee, thanks for the previous reviews people! Thanks very much! Hey, you know I actually liked this chapter! There's a first XD Hey I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret ok! The end of this story is going to be a happy one yet a sad one! Confused? Good! (Grins) Please review again! Thanks! **

**Kami bless!**


	9. Protecting and Connecting

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only! Yes it is! Don't forget it! Ok…probably the last update you're going to get on this fic from me in a long while I'm afraid. I'm preparing for my AS Exams which are real important so I need to be concentrating on them right now. So I hope you can be patient! Heh, I'm sure you can wait heehee. Oh and just a warning…this chapter contains a lemon! (Gasp!) Yes a lemon! I haven't written one of them in ages! XD so if you aren't into that kind of thing then skip the last few paragraphs! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

* * *

The sounds of shuffling and waking prisoners entered Goku's ears; disturbing him from his slumber. Well, it wasn't really a slumber. He only managed to sleep for an hour or two. He cracked open an eye and scanned the Cell. Chichi still wasn't back. He frowned and shut his eyes once more. What was that guy doing to her!

He was so anxious, so curious, and so jealous. He couldn't stand not knowing what she was doing and how long was she going to be, let alone if she was ok. He frowned harder trying to block it all out and trying to sleep again.

It had been a long night of worrying. He had paced back and forth, he had banged his head against the walls several times in frustration, and he had come close to tears. It was crazy how one person could mean so much to him all of a sudden. Sure, if he hadn't had these feelings for her he still would have worried about her, but it wouldn't have been this bad at all…it would have been far from this bad. Was one person meant to mean so much to him? He had only ever heard such things from Yamcha, about "love" and all that. But thinking about it now, it seemed as though Goku cared and felt more deeply about Chichi than Yamcha did about Bulma! And that was just….crazy! Yet…it was nice.

He grumbled to himself and clenched his eyes shut tight trying to seriously sleep this time but the opening of the Prison door woke him fully.

He sat up instantly, his eyes wide and wondering, and happily he watched as Chichi came back into the cell. His little smile faded though when she went straight to the wall of the cell and sat there bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Goku swallowed; his features full of sorrow for her. She looked so afraid.

Bulma was about to move to her but Chichi told her to stop.

"I'm ok" she quickly replied her tearful eyes and croaky voice almost unbearable. From her comment it was obvious how afraid and nervous she was now. That man must have really tortured her in there. Goku swallowed hard, feeling his heart rip at the seams.

He sat there for a few moments, wondering if he should try to approach her or not. After all, she needed some sort of comfort after what she just went through. He decided to move and quietly he crawled over to her. Her head was quick to snap round to look at him, her watering onyx eyes more painful to view close up.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine" she said again, her facial expression and body language telling him the complete opposite. He ignored her and sat behind her, letting his arms scoop her to him and hold her tight. He rocked her back and forth and after a few moments she cried. She didn't sob or wail, she just cried; quietly and sorrowfully. He leant his chin on her head and closed his eyes…this was where he wanted her to stay…in his arms where she was safe.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had comforted her for, but he now found himself leant up against the wall, his slumbering Princess in his arms. He was wide awake, his chained up hands struggling to hold her and stroke her gently at the same time. He frowned inwardly at the annoyance of the chains. It was just typical! Of all the times to be chained up, it was now! Hell, he would have given anything to be chained up and locked away if it had been a couple of years ago!

Yamcha and Krillin had decided that he should have a girlfriend and being stupid he agreed. The women they got for him were insane! They were either trying to grope him or rape him! Either way they scared him to death! He chuckled to himself and how naïve and innocent he was then. Not that he wasn't now; but he had grown up in a sense. But ever since then he had wished, hoped and prayed that he'd find someone who wasn't crazy like them, had he found her now? Had she really been there all along?

Chichi shifted slightly in his arms, knocking him out of his train of thoughts. He peered down at her and smiled gently when she cracked open her eyes and looked up at him. She caught his gaze and lightly smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling? You ok?" he whispered softly to her, his eyes penetrating deep into hers. She nodded slightly.

"I'm ok" she whispered back. He nodded back slowly.

"Ok…are you sure" She laughed gently.

"I'll be ok, don't worry" she replied very quietly before snuggling back into his warm chest. He smiled and lovingly kissed the top of her head before leaning back against the cold wall and closing his own eyes once more.

* * *

The banging of cell doors and other things woke him back up several hours later. He shifted and watched as soldiers came into the Prison, almost rushing about and collecting guns and such which Goku had only just noticed; were scattered about the place. What were they doing?

He looked across at Yamcha who gave him the same questioning look.

"Maybe a practice?" he wondered. Goku shrugged feeling uneasy. Chichi soon awoke in his arms and sat up slowly, her eyes wide and curious at the soldiers.

"What's going on?" she asked, her eyes darting from the soldiers to Goku.

"I'm not sure" he said just as curious. That's when the General walked in and not too far behind him were more prisoners…

"Alright! Let's get rid of some of them" he told the men.

"How many d'you want sir?"

"At least a dozen. We need to make room for the new ones" Goku's body froze. They were going to kill them to make room for more. Before he could say or do anything, the soldiers began to open up some of the cells and quickly they grabbed random people. The screaming and begging was overwhelming and Goku could only sit there in total agonizing shock.

"They're gonna kill them" he said in a high pitched disbelief…"They're gonna just kill them" He stood up instantly as their cell door was opened.

"Alright, let's have one of ya" the soldier said with a pistol in his grasp.

"NO!" Goku shouted standing in front of his friends, "No you won't! I won't let you!" The soldier pointed the gun at Goku's head.

"Out of the way kid!"

"No…I won't let you take them!"

"I have orders kid! And I was told not to shoot you! So get out of my way!"

"NO!" Goku shouted, his emotions coming through.

"Move it brat! Or I'll have to shoot her!" the man threatened more than seriously referring to Chichi. Goku swallowed hard, his eyes shutting in anguish…the gun gently pushing him back against the wall. The man glanced at all of his friends before pointing at Tien.

"You! Let's go!"

"NO!" Goku bellowed loudly catching nearly everyone's attention. He grabbed ontoTien not wanting to let him go. Tien could only smile at Goku.

"It's ok Goku" he said lightly as two soldiers came rushing in, tearing him from Goku's grasp. Goku's wide and frightened eyes never left him as his smile widened gently

"You've been a good friend. Just stay strong and brave for me, and I know you'll survive" he paused for a moment, "Goodbye my friends" he said before being dragged away, Goku's desperate call for him blocked out.

The cell door was locked back up; Goku only screaming in rage as the soldiers left with their victims…He ran to the cell gate banging on it and calling and shouting curses and anything else he could conjure up. The tears fell hastily down his dirty bloody face as he shook the bars and kicked and punched them in his fury. Yamcha's arms soon took hold of him, the suffering unfolding in his heart to.

"Goku please-"

"NO! I WONT LET THEM! I WONT LET THEM TAKE HIM! NO! NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Goku, there's nothing you can do…please, you're making things harder!"  
"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!" He screamed, struggling under Yamcha's arms. Yamcha winced as Goku pushed him away and banged on the gate some more, catching the General's attention.

"WHY ASS HOLE? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" Goku demanded loudly, his angered face streaming with innocent tears. The General walked right up to Goku and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Because I want to…because my Lord wants to" Goku snarled, his tearful face scrunched up in anger.

"Your sick! Your all SICK! You just wait! Armies will come...and they will rip you apart. In fact...i will" Goku dangerously whispered. The General chuckled.

"We'll see when the time comes" he replied before walking out of the dungeon.

* * *

There was silence…a very awkward silence. A few muffled moans and whimpers could be heard from the other villagers, but not from Goku. He sat there, his face buried in his shaking hands as he tried to control and comfort himself. He felt as though his heart was going to bleed and not stop. Two warm arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders; almost demanding him to calm down. He let out a deep breath and leant back against her, his eyes shut, the tears ceasing for now. Chichi could only sit and hold him with sad eyes.

Minutes later there was a sad silence between the prisoners. The loss was greater than before, the sorrow filling everyone's hearts. Two new prisoners had been slung into the cell with Goku and his friends, a couple in random cells opposite. The one, Goku noted was very old. It wasn't fair for the old lady; being left to die in here like them. Then he wondered where these poor people had come from. There were a couple of villages around the area but they were pretty spanned out. They must have been walking for Miles.

"Why did they take Tien?" Krillin suddenly questioned out loud, "What are they going to do with him?" he said desperately, 18's hands coming to rest on his shoulder comforting him. Goku didn't look at Krillin and decided not to answer either. Wasn't it obvious? They were going to kill Tien and those other innocent people just to make more room and grant more pleasure to that sick headed General.

"I'm not sure what they are doing Krillin, but I do know that…" he paused and swallowed; what he was about to say was difficult; "He won't be coming back" he finished quietly; Bulma's fingers intertwining with his for support. Krillin leant back against the bars and let out a deep frustrated breath and closed his eyes…it just couldn't get any worse.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. An hour later the prisoners found themselves weeping and sobbing at the sounds of gunshots from outside. Goku clenched his eyes shut in hope of blocking it all out…and he knew now, Tien was gone...

* * *

Two days had passed…two risings of the sun and fallings of the moon. The people werenow getting accustomed to their new and permanent way of life. Quietly with small giggles that were light and weak, Bulma, Chichi and 18 were talking about their dreams. Bulma was making plats in Chichi's long black hair whilst 18 fiddled with her own.

"But wouldn't it be great to be a Princess just for one day" Bulma said with a sigh.

"You are a Princess" Yamcha told her simply. She chuckled.

"I know Yamcha, but not that kind of Princess…the kind that gets to wear those big puffy dresses and wear all that sparkling jewellery and have their hair perfect…have everything perfect. There would be no worries, no responsibilities like we have now. Hell, we'd have maids and…and servants…it would be a dream come true to wake up like that tomorrow" Chichi rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I could live that life" Chichi pointed out.  
"And why not?" 18 questioned her.

"Well…because even though we'd have all that good fortune and have everything we wanted and it would be perfect for us…don't you think it's greedy? I mean…we'd have slaves…we'd have servants. Wouldn't that remind you of how our villagers live? Wouldn't it hurt you to think of them suffering like that?" Bulma finished off Chichi's plat in thought.

"I never really thought about it that way" she mused as 18 smiled.

"Well it doesn't matter…we are alive, we got each other we don't need that life" 18 stated.

"Your right 18" Chichi agreed with a small smile.

"Oh, huggles girls" Bulma said making them giggle like 16 year olds as they shared a big hug. Goku smiled at them from across the other side of the cell. It was nice to see that not everyone were depressed.

"Goku" came a small young call from opposite. Goku peered over in wonder and smiled lightly when he saw little Hector looking at him from his cell.

"Hey Hector, What's up?" Goku asked the child.

"Nothing really…just…I'm sorry about Tien" he said lightly. Goku smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah…me to Hector"

"He was a nice man. He gave me a piggy back ride once all the way through the village"  
"Yeah I remember that" Goku said with a small chuckle.

"It was so fun, He was so tall. I thought I was flying" Goku smiled.

"If you always keep that memory, you'll always be flying" Goku told the child.

"I will" he said before leaving the bars and going back over to his mother.

* * *

Another night came, and it was hot and humid. The Prison was pitch black, with most of the prisoners sleeping soundly. Goku, so he thought was the only one awake as usual. He could never sleep properly in this place anyway, not with how uncomfortable it was and not with the nightmares he'd have. The nights always seemed longer because of this and that made it harder and more annoying than trying to sleep.

A small shuffling sound rung in his ears and he quickly turned his head. He couldn't see who it was until they came into the small light that shone from a crack in the wall. He smiled gently at her as she sat by him.

"Hey" she whispered softly, her eyes warm and welcoming making him feel that much warmer by her presence.

"Hey" he returned the same way.  
"Are you alright?" she questioned lightly, her eyes concerned.

"I'm just fine, just…can't sleep in this place"  
"I know how you feel. I can't get comfortable and I keep thinking about everything that's happened"  
"Yeah" Goku agreed, "I'd rather just sit here and wait for the morning to come"  
"But even if it's hard, you should at least try or you are going to feel ill" she told him in her "motherly" tone as he called it.

"I will don't worry" he told her bluntly. She was a little taken back at how his response came out but she nodded, whispering an "Ok" and went to go back to her spot but his gently touch stopped her.  
"Hey" he whispered taking her hands gently in his, "You don't have to worry about me" he whispered.

"But I can't help it. After everything you've been through…I just…don't want to loose you"

"I'm not going anywhere" he told her softly.

"How do you know that Goku? Huh? How do you know that-" he cut her off by touching her lips with his index and middle finger.

"Sh" he whispered gently, his fingertips tracing over her dry lips and down her chin. His eyes followed his fingertips as they traced down her neck and stopped just above her chest. His eyes soon met hers; the gaze between them intense and passionate.

"Goku" she whispered just enough for him to hear.

"Yeah" he responded silently. She paused, her eyes gazing deeper if possible.

"I love you" she told him, her gaze never leaving his. Goku moistened his lips with his tongue.

"I love you to" he whispered back softly; his face inching closer to hers. Their noses rubbed together, slowly and affectionately. Goku felt his eyes close as he let his lips brush over hers almost like a slow seduction. He felt her breath upon his lips as she gasped, making him tingle with anticipation. She took his cheeks in the palms of her small hands and made the kiss, a strong yet gentle sensation suddenly flowing through her. He kissed her back a little firmer, his chained hands resting on her thighs as she gently rested on her knees.

The kiss lingered on, their mouths moving gently and tenderly together, their hands making soft caresses upon each other through their chains. She suddenly pulled back, her breathing quiet yet slightly ragged. Passion was held in their eyes as they stared at one another, passion…and need.

Their lips met again, their mouths moving more fervently and hungrily. His hands cupped her cheeks to help him deepen the kiss whilst her hands began to pull up his ripped shirt. She managed to slip her hands up and under the garment where she stroked and touched the smooth hard skin of his chest and stomach. His mouth took over hers possessively as he undone the small buttons upon her shirt. His lips travelled down to her neck where he nipped and kissed the skin making her gasp. She pulled herself out of her shirt as he continued to please her, her shirt falling down her arms as he pushed her against the wall in the dark corner.

His hot hands massaged her bra-less covered breasts roughly, their mouths moving together powerfully, their tongues dancing hastily. Her hands grasped his back, securely holding him to her, the feel of him heating her heated body more.

His massaging hands left her breasts and travelled down her body; his every touch and every caress arousing his body as well as hers. He carefully rolled her to the ground where she lay helplessly upon her back as his mouth tortured her body with nips, licks and kisses. It was hard enough trying to keep quiet as their intimacy developed. Thankfully the only sounds heard were a few small gasps that escaped their hot mouths; the rest of the noises were of the crickets and insects outside.

Her desirable hands soon snaked out of his shirt and snuck down into his pants where she gently stroked and touched what would soon complete her. He moaned quite silently, his sweating forehead leaning against hers as she pleased him softly. He gasped; her hands almost too pleasurable for him, the fact that he had to be quiet making the experience even more exciting.

She undone the one button on his trousers and pulled them down slightly, his hands now desperately tugging at her trousers, therough cream material slowly falling down from her body as she wriggled and let them roll up at her ankles.

He suddenly looked at her, his eyes lustful and wanting and they were something she had never encountered before. He kissed her cheek and her nose, his body ready for what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear. She knew he was concerned because of what happened to her the other day…but she was over that now…she needed Goku now.

"I'm sure" She told him seriously, his concerned yet lustful eyes now lighting up with a genlte joy.

With a gentle urgency he pushed himself inside her, the impact almost blowing them away to paradise or somewhere just as perfect. He held her to his warm sweaty body as he gently thrust into her; his one arm holding and supporting her body, the other stealing soft and affectionate touches. Her hands ran up and down his back, the shivers it gave him making the pleasure twice as intense.

Everything was a blur for them as they connected bodies and hearts as one upon the cell floor. All they could hear was them…all they could see and feel…was them. Goku let his head loll on her soft shoulder as his organ began to pound, ready for release. Chichi grasped hold of his rear end, helping him thrust his pelvis deeper and harder into her as she came.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she came, her gasping soon turning into whimpers as she tried her best to contain the moaning and screaming she wanted to release. Goku took her head and buried it in his mass of chest to muffle her soft moans as her orgasm took hold of her.

He then stopped thrusting, his chest heaving against hers as he tried to quietly catch his breath. She pulled back and gratefully collapsed on the floor, her hair spread about above her head, her face hot and flushed. He rested his head on her chest for several moments as he slowly gained control of his breathing. She combed her fingers through his dark unruly hair, her chest rising a little slower as she recovered from their love making.

After several minutes they had calmed their breathing and had silently pulled their trousers back up. Goku sat up against the wall, his mind in a haze as she snuggled up to him. He couldn't believe they just did that, and right in front of everyone! But then again it was pitch black and everyone was fast asleep…well, he hoped anyway.

He felt her stroking his material covered chest with her gentle fingertips and he smiled. He didn't care if anyone saw them. What they did was just amazing and he loved every moment of it. He kissed her forehead and whispered softy "goodnight" before resting his head on top of hers and letting sleep claim him.

Maybe there was a God answering his prayers after all…

**

* * *

HA! Bet you weren't expecting that! HEHE! I can't believe they did that! They couldn't keep their hands to themselves! I'm just as shocked as you are! XD Ah well, it had to happen. Say, there are only about…5 or 6 more chapters left! WOO! Go me! But as I said above, I won't be updating this story at all for a while so...please be patient! (Smiles) and please review! Love you all so much!**

**Kami bless!**


	10. Faith

**A.N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only**

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

* * *

Waking up that morning reminded him how lucky he was. In his arms lay his slumbering Chichi, her arms wrapped around him in a comforting hug as she gently snoozed. Goku smiled tenderly as he softly stroked her cheek. He sure was lucky to have her. He grinned like a love struck teenager. Last night had been amazing! The feelings they had and shared, the emotions…it was all overwhelming. Though he did feel a little disrespectful for doing it right then and there where people could have seen them, he couldn't wait to do it again!

* * *

Hot water and stale bread was chucked into each of the crowded cells by a couple of soldiers. They were kind enough to feed them sometimes, even if the bread was rock solid and the water boiling hot, it was better than nothing at all.

Goku took the bread and began to break it up. It was a hard task but he managed to successfully break the bread up into small pieces for each of them. The gang took a small piece each, leaving one extra piece left in Goku's hands.

He just stared at the piece, his eyes deeply looking at it, his mind on one thing.

"Goku? You alright?" Yamcha questioned him. Goku only smiled weakly.

"This would have been Tien's piece" Goku replied quietly; his small smile slowly fading. No one said anything as Goku placed the piece of stale bread back on the wooden plate it came on. Nobody could eat that piece now.

The sun had reached the highest point in the sky. It was scorching hot, the prisoners were boiling, their mouths dry and etching for cool cold water. Little Hector sat with his mother against the back of their cell. His brow was hot and sweaty, His mother's comforting hands only making him warmer. He let out a small breath, his young lungs overwhelmed by the heat. How much more could he possibly take?

Goku was stood across the dungeons in his cell; his eyes watching the poor child. Sweat trickled down his brow and down his nose; his hand only wiping it away once again. He leant up against the cell bars; his eyes blurry for some unknown reason. He blinked rapidly, his hands rubbing his eyes, and then rubbing the sweat from his head. He was so hot; the sweat was pouring off all of his aching body. He let out a deep ragged breath. He felt all tingly and weird all over. Then he felt a pain in his back and before he could hear Yamcha's questioning…he hit the floor.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been out for; but he knew that when he opened his aching eyes that his back was killing him and he felt quite sick. His vision was blurry at first, a black splodge in front of him; a person he believed.

"Sh! Lay still, its ok" a gentle voice said to him. It sounded like angels; he wondered if he was dead. But he wasn't…he knew as soon as his vision became clear and Chichi smiled down lightly at him. He groaned and moved slightly, wincing at the pain in his upper back.

"What happened?" he grumbled; holding his head tenderly, "feels like a mountain feel on me"

"You fell unconscious – hit the floor like a rock" Yamcha answered him with slight enthusiasm. Goku sat up, ignoring Chichi's protests and orders to lay still.

"Why did that happen?" Goku questioned in wonder. Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin…they all bit their lips from the nerves and the fear. For a couple of days now they had seen the change in Goku. They had seen how he had dramatically weakened and how pale and drawn his face was. Sure, they were all slowly suffering in there; some faster than others, but there was something wrong with the way in which Goku was suffering.

"Well? What's up?" Goku questioned once more. Bulma cleared her throat.

"Your not well, Goku" she simply told him. He seemed confused.

"How am I not well? I know I have pains and all and I feel strangely weak…but doesn't everyone feel like that?"

"No, no they don't" Krillin answered him. Goku became anxious. Why were they all staring at him like that? Did they know something he didn't?

* * *

He had lay back down an hour later; Yamcha's upper garments resting beneath his head for comfort. He lay in thought, the reason behind his 'weakness' and 'suffering' now known to him.

He was dying.

Not like them…no he wasn't dying from the hunger and the thirst. He wasn't dying from the faeces and anything else that was rotting…no, he was dying from an infection. Bulma was smart and she always had been. Her father had once been a doctor in the city but times changed and he was forced to leave. She knew a lot about her father's work and whenever you had an injury or you felt sick for no reason; she knew what to do, she knew what it was.

He grunted from the pain again. He was sweating; it was rolling off him like warn silk. Where he had fought those beasts those few days ago, he had been dramatically slashed across his back with their sharp tails. His friends had cleaned it up, hoping it would stay clean and they wrapped it up hoping then it would be free from infection and anything worse.

But it wasn't free…it wasn't safe.

The air was diseased, the cells were most likely diseased…it was just a pure miracle that anyone was alive now, but Goku…his deep wound had caught the diseases and now it was spewing out infection and gang green.

There was no way he was going to live. There was no way even with the aid of a doctor that he could be helped. Number one, a doctor couldn't be afforded and number two…they weren't going to get out of these cells.

Goku was calm about all this to his friends' surprise. He was worried, hell of course he would be worried, but he wasn't afraid, he wasn't alarmed in that way. He was just worried for his friends and Chichi. If he died he couldn't be there to protect them. He couldn't be there to watch over them and keep them safe and keep the faith that he still had in his heart. That was partly why he wasn't worried. He still had faith…

He still believed that they were going to get out of here. No matter how many times Bulma or Chichi told him, he refused to agree with the fact they were going to all die and rot here. He didn't know what gave him that faith, that belief. He didn't know what kept such a far off dream going. But it just did. It refused to die down and he knew that meant something.

He turned his thinking head towards his friends who were talking quietly among themselves; about nothing in particular. They all seemed down and miserable, along side the fact they were hungry and thirsty and weak.

His eyes turned to look at Chichi who sat alone in the corner, almost as though she was about to go to sleep. He shifted himself to get a better look at her and decided to approach her.

She was so miserable. To see her slumped up against the wall like that it made him hurt more than his injury did. As if by magic she sensed his approach and turned to look at him; dirty lines running down her face from the tears.

"You should be lying down" she told him with a croaky voice. He sat down with a small wince, up against the wall.

"Nah, I'll be alright. Don't worry about me" She wanted to yell at him for saying that! How could she not worry? He was going to die for Kami's sake! But, she kept her mouth closed and remained silent. Yelling about it wasn't going to prevent his death…nothing was.

He watched her thoughtful expression in curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked gently; his one hand stroking her shoulder tenderly. She remained quiet for a few long seconds before answering him.

"Did you ever think about the possibility that I could be pregnant?" she asked him quietly. It was his turn to go silent. No, he hadn't thought about that at all. Damn…

"No" he replied honestly, "I hadn't"

"Not that it matters now. Your going to die…then we will all die" H crawled round in front of her, his eyes intensively gazing into hers.

"Don't say that Chichi!"

"It's true though! You can't deny it! Its true and you know it!" she stated, her voice now rising. He touched her face with his somewhat cold hands.

"Chi…baby…I told you once, and I am telling you again, you are going to get out of here. I promise your going to get out of here. With…or without me…you are going to go home and live in peace and maybe have our beautiful baby" The tears threatened to fall from her eyes again as he then pulled her to him in a gentle embrace.

She stayed like that for several minutes; the pain gone from him all of a sudden and the fear gone from her. But there was something he wanted to say…something that had suddenly crossed his mind.

"Chi" he called softly, getting her attention, "I don't mean to bring this up, but…how would you know if…if it was…my child…or his?" she smiled weakly and let her eyes drop to the floor.

"I know it would be yours. I know because…he didn't…take me…that way" she told him awkwardly. But he fully understood what she meant and he pulled her head against his chest to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Chichi" he whispered into her dark hair.

"It's ok" she replied softly, "You showed me there was so much more. You showed me it could be so much better" and that was all that was said for the rest of the day, just gentle touches and kisses were given; and a "I love you" from them both as the night came.

* * *

Faith…Something not many people had. It was something distant from them, something they either refused to grasp or couldn't. Bulma refused…Yamcha refused and so did so many others. But really…even though they refused to accept this faith…they knew deep inside that they were trying to get it but they didn't have the strength to do so.

Goku; though in a bad shape, he had grasped this belief that they were going to get out and he kept hold of it ever since they were taken. Some wished they could have grasped it…but having hope really wasn't going to change their fate…was it?

It was the next day, during noon that many people changed their thoughts about faith…

Everything was going as it normally did. Soldiers had come in like most mornings to check for the dead and remove them if they could be bothered and maybe feed those alive. It was mainly quiet; just the shuffling of the soldiers' feet being the loudest noise heard. That was until a huge explosion shook the cells abruptly causing many to fall to the ground, and a large panic to grow.

Women screamed and the remaining children cried. The soldiers ran about frantically, grabbing weapons as they did shouting and wondering what was going on! Goku ordered Yamcha to give him a lift to look out of a large crack in the wall. Yamcha held him up, a sudden silence upon the prisoners as they awaited an answer to their questions.

Goku's eyes watched in shock at what he saw. There were armies of men coming over the sand dune…armies and armies of them…a familiar logo and flag in his sight and he smiled.

"I knew it! We're getting out of here!" he shouted for them all to here!

**

* * *

Crap chapter I'm sorry (sweats) but its crap to lead up to a good chapter which I'm doing right now XD So I'll have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow. Sorry it took so long, like I said in my profile update, I had no inspiration for a good while. Then bam! It came back Lol. If you ever wonder what's up or anything check out my profile. I will always update that if I've been quiet for a while. Please review! Nothing to harsh lol, I've had a bad day (sighs)**

**Thanks for reading this! I appreciate it as always.**

**Kami bless.**


	11. Escape

**A/N: DB/Z Is owned by Akira Toriyama only!**

**

* * *

**

-I Pray-

* * *

Hundreds of men came marching down the huge sand dune, swords and guns in their possession; monstrous tanks surrounding them in the scorching heat. Their flags blew lightly in the small warm wind, the colours of green and yellow sparkling against the sunlight.

Goku jumped down off of Yamcha's shoulders, a smirk on his face.

"They have come to get us out! They have come to fight back!" Goku told them. Yamcha just about climbed up the wall and eagerly he looked through the gap. Goku was right, there was hundreds maybe thousands of them. They must have all been there! The army, the Navy and so much more! He jumped down; receiving a happy embrace from Bulma once he reached the ground.

"So, we're going to be free again?" she asked in happy tears. Yamcha nodded.

"Yes, we are" she hugged him again, him planting a small kiss on her head.

"Well, if they manage to get inside and free us that is" Chichi guessed quietly as she held onto the bars. Goku moved next to her and put his one hand on hers and gently squeezed it.

"They will" he told her, his fingers wrapping around hers and she smiled a small smile up at him. A group of hasty guards soon came rushing in, a large door was ripped open on the wall and they began to pull out numerous weapons, passing them to one another with haste.

"Weapons? In a prison? Stupid place to keep them isn't it?" Yamcha thought out loud. Before they knew it the soldiers had ran back out; shouting various things to one another as they did. Once they had gone, Goku's eyes caught hold of their escape. The soldiers were stupid enough to leave behind the keys and also to leave the weapon cupboard open. Quickly he sat on the ground and pushed his one leg through the one of the bars.

"Goku! Watch your back!" Bulma warned him. He pushed his leg right through; his aim – the shot gun that lay unguarded against the wall. His foot kicked it and in triumph he scooped it up and dragged it towards him. Once it reached him he took it in his hands and rapidly he began to fish for the keys that were still firmly in place within the cupboard's lock. But after a few tugs he pulled them free and hooked them up and brought them back into his grasp.

"Gotcha!" he said successfully. There were a few cheers as he opened up his cell and then in a hurry he began to open up the others.

* * *

Outside; the land was crowded with soldiers. There was silence…silence as the war was about to fight. And when it did begin, it was intense – both sides firing at the other. It was ground shaking and breath taking…it was a fight until death.

* * *

"Goku! Give us the key to open up these chains!" Yamcha called. Goku looked down at the keys. The one he held was to open the cells…there were two left: One for the weapon unit and hopefully the other was for the chains. Goku took one and poked it into the lock on his chains and after turning it a few times, they unlocked.

"Yes!" he said gleefully. He unlocked his feet and quickly he flung the key to Yamcha.

"Here! Unlock as many people as you can!" Yamcha nodded.

Goku raced to the weapon cupboard; angry with how empty it was. Only two shot guns remained; a few swords, a bow and three arrows and a small pistol.

"What have we got?" asked Krillin.

"Not much, but it's better than nothing" Goku took the shot guns and gave them to Krillin, "We need to get these people safely out of here. We have to find a safe passage"

"When I looked through the gap in the wall I saw a route leading back to the village." Yamcha intervened, "We just got to get through some sort of gate" Goku nodded and took the swords and began to hand them out to random people; then keeping one for himself and putting the small pistol through his roped belt.

"Ok people listen up!" Goku ordered loudly. The crowd of prisoners gathered round him, "Ok, when we get out there we got to be fast and we got to be on alert at all times! Don't just watch your back! You have to watch those who are by you as well! As long as we stick together and protect each other…we'll make it out of here" He told them like a leader, "So lets go!" he finished loudly. The crowd cheered as Goku made his way through to Yamcha.

"Alright Yamcha, you lead them out, I'll keep at the back for a bit to make sure everyone gets out"

"Alright" Yamcha agreed, "And Goku!" Yamcha suddenly remembered; "Be careful" Goku smiled.

"You to" he answered before disappearing into the crowd.

He made his way through; his eyes searching for a certain somebody.

"Goku!" called a female voice. He caught sight of her and rushed to her; her arms tackling him into a warm embrace.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. We're going to get out of here" he told her softly. Her eyes gazed up at him.

"I know. I believe it this time" she said before smiling.

"Here" he said; handing her the small pistol, "Keep this with you. You may need it. You stay with the girls at all times, you hear me? I don't want to loose you" he ordered her.

"You won't loose me, I promise" She replied gently; her eyes longingly gazing into his. Before she knew it Goku's lips took hold of hers in a passionate kiss. It was hard, breath taking and powerful, it was everything they both needed right now. But the sounds of explosions pulled them apart and quickly he pushed her into the crowed with Bulma and the others.

"Stay together!" he called to her, "I love you"

"Be careful Goku!" she shouted back.

"You to" he whispered.

* * *

Two men hastily marched along the first floor. Their black boots tapped as they walked, their weapons jingling against their armour with every step. They marched straight into the first door at the end of the corridor; the door bursting open rapidly.

"General, Mr. Ouji has arrived" the one tall man spoke quickly. Their General had their back to them, and he smirked.

"Good"

* * *

Led by Yamcha, the prisoners quietly made their way up the stone steps and to the first floor of the palace.

"Sh!" Yamcha ordered, "Stay here" he said to Krillin. He walked forwards; expecting to find at least one guard, but there was none. He smiled.

"Let's go!" he called to them.

* * *

Helicopters swarmed the skies as the war below raged on. One man in uniform with a helmet and headphone set on hung out of the helicopter and peered down at the rage below.

"Sir!" called a man loudly beside him. The man turned back.

"Waiting your commands sir! Shall we fire at the building?" he asked.

"I don't want you firing anywhere near that building! They have people trapped in there – imprisoned if I'm correct! We get them out first! Then you can fire!" he shouted back.

"Yes sir!" the man obliged.

* * *

With strength and speed Goku helped the elders who were still alive get up and out of their cells. He handed an elderly man to a young man who took him carefully and joined the long line of people. Goku stood up slowly; his eyes sadly looking down upon an elderly couple who lay cold upon the floor. He closed his eyes in pray for them. They must have died together during their sleep. He re-opened his eyes and frowned. Death was what he was going to prevent now…at all costs.

Yamcha and Krillin escorted the many villagers down the hallway; the long trail of them getting ever longer it seemed, as Goku helped them all out one by one. But the end of the hallway was in sight and now it was time for the danger…

"Alright" Yamcha began", "time to get out of here" He poked his head out; the view astonishing, fear now striking him all over as he watched the war outside.

"Good Kami" he whispered.

Goku went round all the cells in search of anymore survivors. Once he found no more alive he made a run for the back of the queue. It was time to get out of here.

Suddenly, he felt something hard hit him and he fell to the ground instantly; a rushing pain shooting up his wounded back. He pulled himself to his knees; wondering what the hell had hit him. He lifted his head, the curiosity gone as someone stood before him.

"Well, well, we meet again Goku" the man spoke in a deep gruff voice. Goku swallowed and shook his head.

"Vegeta?"

**

* * *

Wow! It's been so long! I am so sorry! I have been so busy it's unreal! I went to Spain for a while, then had a huge school project to get done before school ended and ever since then I've hardly had a break! (Faints) But! Here's this chapter done, and the next will shortly be on the way! Wow, only 2 or 3 more chapters to go and this is finished! Yay! XD Well, hope you review! Tell me your thoughts! Again, sorry for how long it took! It won't happen again…I hope not anyway!**

**Kami bless**


	12. Consequences

**_A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only. Sorry for taking so long! Damn, I haven't much of an excuse, except I haven't been in a writing spirit once again. But I'm slowly getting it back! Thanks for being patient, and I hope you read and review! Thanks!_**

**I Pray**

Goku rose to his feet; his wound pounding out from the pain. He winced slightly; his eyes staring in disbelief.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku questioned.

"I work here" he told him before smirking arrogantly as always.

"You work here? Why?" Goku asked outraged.

"Because, fool, here I have respect! Here I can do whatever I want!"

"What are you talking about? You had respect in our village!"

"No! YOU had respect! It was YOU who everybody loved and wanted! It was YOU who took everything from me!"

"I didn't take anything from you Vegeta. The people have always just trusted me more because unlike you, I helped them and supported them. What the hell did you do? Nothing! That's what!" Vegeta snarled.

"SILENCE! It doesn't matter anymore. I have what I want…and now…I can have my revenge" he spoke in a dark tone. Goku grit his teeth. He could really do without this right now.

"Vegeta, I really don't have the time for this"

"I don't think I care…" Vegeta spoke back. Goku frowned harder.

"There are innocent people out there Vegeta! I need to help them!" Goku shouted, "You and I can settle this another time!"

"No we can't!" Vegeta yelled back; his voice just heard over the sounds of machinery and artillery, "You WILL fight me now! Understood...Kakarott…" Goku winced.

"Don't call me that" he told him calmly.

"Why not? I thought you loved that name" Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"You know very well I don't so just can it!" Vegeta sniggered.

"What's the matter Kakarott? Can't handle the truth?" Goku growled, "Obviously not" Vegeta answered.

"That was a long time ago, Vegeta, it's in the past"

"No…It's here in the now and it will be in the future! It will always be here! Because it's in you!" Goku tried to shake away the words used against him. But it was to no avail. Vegeta was right.

Goku was an orphan; found wailing in the desert, most likely abandoned. But he wasn't an ordinary child. Though human, there would always be something within him that made him something else….something more….a monster…

When Bulma found him as a baby, he was barely alive. He was cold, thirsty and unfed. But with a little help he was nursed back to health and he was well and kicking just like any other baby. But one evening; as Bulma and her mother were cleaning him…they noticed something was terribly wrong with this child…

Doctors had tried to help him, and specialists…everyone Bulma could afford to get; analysed the child…but it was unclear to what the problem with him was.

Something had happened to him…something bad had happened to him before he had been found. There were strange markings upon his lower abdomen and also upon his head; markings that were burned into his skin…markings that were scarred across his body – irremovable…

The child had a mysterious power within him; his strength and ability was 10 times more than that of a normal baby. He had strange mood swings; sometimes quite drastic almost ending up with someone getting hurt. This baby was far from normal…yet this baby was human in every shape and form.

Goku peeled up his worn dirty shirt to see the markings just poking up from the top of his pants. Whatever was wrong with him, it wasn't normal, he had known that for a long time and he had felt and seen the changes between him and others his age. He frowned…there was no escaping such a life; such a mystery….he would always be this…thing….this monster…Kakarott….

He shook the thoughts out and glared at Vegeta.

"I don't have time for this, but if this is the only way to get you out of my way then so be it" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm glad you're thinking straight, Kakarott…Very glad"

000

The surviving prisoners had followed their leader – Yamcha to the main doors where they hoped to escape their prison once and for all. But Yamcha had brought them to a halt; the positive thinking gone; now replaced with doubt as he viewed the outside world before him.

Just how was he going to get the people out of here without them getting killed?

"Yamcha" came a quiet call from his side, "Come on bro, what are you waiting for? We gotta go, man!" Krillin told him.

"But look at it Krillin…we don't stand a chance out there"

"Hey! And you say I'm always negative! It's me who usually says that kinda crap"

"Yes, but this is serious. Too many lives have already been lost…I'm not prepared to loose anymore" Yamcha told him straight.

The helicopters fired without stopping down at the armies of villains below them. It was noisy, the huge guns banging away with every bullet; almost deafening the good guys below.

One of the men aboard Helicopter 149; picked up his gun; ready to take the rope and jump down into the crowded war; but something caught his eye.

"Sir!" he called loudly; catching the attention if one of them men beside him, "Down there, sir! There are people down there!" he shouted, his index finger pointing towards the opening of the palace. The man smiled.

"That's them! That's gotta be them! The prisoners from the village! Alright, get this chopper down there! Let's give them a safe passage out!"

"Yes sir!" answered the pilot.

"Look!" called Krillin; pointing up at the approaching flying machine, it's coming to help us!"

"Great! This could be or chance!" The helicopter immediately began to fire at the opposing men; leaving a safe trail for the prisoners to run out onto.

"Alright Yamcha, let's do this!" bellowed Krillin, and with speed Yamcha, Krillin and the many prisoners ran out from their cover and out onto the battlefield.

000

Goku winced as he was punched and thrown against the stoned wall. He straightened himself up; his fist connecting with Vegeta's jaw; a small yelp coming from the older man's mouth. But then he smirked at the younger man.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Vegeta told him gruffly and with power he grasped hold of Goku and threw him roughly to the floor. Goku winced and held his side tenderly. It just couldn't get any worse could it? Suddenly Vegeta was at his side, and all of a sudden Goku felt immense pain upon his back.

He screamed out; his back arching and his finger nails digging into the dirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Vegeta asked him with a smirk still etched on his face. Goku frowned deeply; his nails digging into the dirt deeper and harder as his anger rose with the pain.

"Never mind, Kakarott, it's not the end of the World. We are only going to take over it, not kill everyone, so don't worry. And I'll also do a kind deed and let your friends die with you, so you can all live happily ever after in Heaven" he told him before throwing his head back in laughter. Goku closed his eyes tight; his veins boiling. He couldn't take anymore of this. His friends were going to need him, the people to.

Like a bolt of lightning Goku rose to his feet and raced over to the laughing Vegeta and began to pound the blood out of him. He punched him, kicked him, and threw him to the hard dirt smothered ground. It was Vegeta's turn to cry out.

"You fool!" he winced out as he crawled to across the ground, soon getting to his knees.

"You'll pay for that"

"Bring it" Goku returned with a smirk.

000

Yamcha and Krillin rushed the long line of survivors to the far end of the grounds where a metal barb wired fence stood half open.

"Come on! Everyone go! Go! Go!" Yamcha shouted at the top of his voice. The helicopter pilot smiled as he seen the people escape and turned back to where the fight was still continuing.

000

Goku and Vegeta fought on, with kicks, punches, wrestles and hits with any object they could find. Goku had Vegeta on the floor; his hands securely around Vegeta's neck and he wasn't going to let go. Vegeta gasped for breath; shock evacuating from him at Goku's strength. But at the corner of his eye he could see something…a broken pole, sharp on the one end. He grit his teeth and forcefully kicked Goku off him. Goku stood up, but before he knew it Vegeta had got up and rammed something razor-sharp into his shoulder.

Goku screamed out his pain once more as Vegeta pushed him brutally against the wall; the pole impaling through the wall's surface. Vegeta sniggered as he held the sharp pole in place; his hands pushing it in deep and deeper every now and then.

"What's the matter, Kakarott? A little stuck?" he asked him. Goku growled; trying to get free, but the pain was too much. Vegeta laughed loudly; it was apparent he was winning here, but suddenly his laughter stopped as a gun shot went off.

Goku's eyes were blurred but after a few seconds he could see what had happened.

"Chichi?" he called breathless. Chichi was stood in the door way; her frame shaking slightly; a small pistol in her grasp aimed at Vegeta.

"You…bitch" Vegeta cursed as he held his leg devastatingly on the ground. Chichi soon straightened up and rushed to aid Goku.

"Oh Goku!" she cried; her lips kissing him all over his face before coming to rest on his lips. He returned it, quite grateful it was somehow helping to diminish the pain. She pulled back hastily; her eyes full of worry as she saw the pole.

"It's ok" Goku told her in ragged breathes, "I just need you to help me pull it out" she swallowed but nodded and took hold of the weapon.

"Ready? 1. 2. 3!" and sharply she pulled the object out of him. He bit his lip, only just containing the cry that wanted to erupt.

"Oh Goku" she cried, the tears coming, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes" he replied, "Don't you worry about me" he told her to ease her worry.

"Kakarott…" came a call from the side of him.

"Kakarott?" Chichi repeated.

"Long story" Goku told her. Vegeta rose to his feet and limped forward slightly.

"Don't think your going to get away so easy" Vegeta warned him. But it was at that moment a bomb hit the building and crashed right through to the cells; where it exploded sending the three to the ground. The walls crumbled down and so did the ceiling, leaving piles of debris everywhere. Goku rose to his knees; Chichi beside him; luckily unhurt from the blast.

"Come on Goku, let's go, please" she begged him, tugging on his un-harmed arm. Goku stood up with her; his eyes scanning the rubble. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Goku! Come on! We have to go!" she told him once more; her hand taking his and pulling him.

"Ok!" he replied following her out. Their hands fell apart and Goku stopped to look behind one last time. He frowned; but felt a small loss within him.

"Goodbye Vegeta" he said quietly before following Chichi out.

000

By the time they reached the outside; there was hardly anything left of the palace. It was a complete ruin now; with hundreds of men running about it.

"This way!" Chichi shouted to him as she led him away. The two reached Yamcha and Krillin, who stood waiting for the two.

"Goku! Your arm!" Yamcha said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry" Goku assured him, slightly out of breath, "I'll be fine"

"As you can see, we can't get out that way" Krillin told him. Goku looked over at the gate and was shocked to see it all covered and blocked with rubble from the explosion.

"The people! Where are they?" Goku suddenly demanded.

"They're fine! They got out in time" Yamcha told him calmly, "Now we have to find a way out" he told him. Goku sighed; his eyes searching for another way out. When he found one, he smiled.

"There! We can just dig our way out!" he said; pointing to another barb wired fence. It led back to the village, but it was the long way round.

"Good eyes!" Yamcha said; grinning madly. The four raced over to the fence, and immediately they began to dig up the earth beneath the fence with their hands.

A few minutes later the hole was big enough and carefully Goku crawled under half way to check it.

"Alright" he said, "You first Chichi" she got to her stomach and shuffled under the fence; Goku's hands pushing her gently through. Krillin was next, then Yamcha, and then himself.

Once on the other side, the four began to run as fast as they could down the sandy plain; their minds on one thing – to get home.

Chichi began to run but as she stepped forward there was a loud click. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and looking down. She pulled her foot back slightly to see what it was, and when she saw it, she swallowed in fear and carefully put her foot back.

Goku ran as fast as he could; looking behind every now and then to check on Chichi. But when he noticed she had stopped; he came to a halt and turned back.

"Chichi?" he called loudly from his spot, "Chichi what's wrong?" Yamcha and Krillin came to a sudden stop also, their eyes looking back curiously. Just what was wrong?

"Chichi?" Goku called once more, afraid of why she wasn't replying.

Chichi raised her head; a smile on her face; yet the fear was evident from her face. Goku became nervous…something was terribly wrong. She looked back down and he followed her eyes…he gasped and suddenly caught sight of something in the ground beside him.

"Mines" he whispered in disbelief. Yamcha and Krillin looked around and spotted them to. How they missed them they never knew.

"Shit! That was luck I tell you" Yamcha commented loudly, scooting closer to Krillin.

Chichi looked back at Goku, a warm smile yet a frightened one on her face.

"Chichi…no, don't you dare!" Goku ordered her as she slowly walked forward to avoid the mines, "I'm gonna get you out of this, don't you dare move your foot!" he told her with a croaky voice; the fear now within him. But she continued to smile; the tears falling down her dirty face.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Chichi! NOOO! CHICHI! DON'T YOU DARE!" He screamed with everything he had as he began to run towards her. But it was too late.

She removed her foot…


	13. He Prayed

**A/N: DB/Z is owned by Akira Toriyama only.**

**

* * *

**

I Pray

Goku's eyes widened dramatically as he felt his Heart crumble away inside his chest. One moment his world, his heart, the love of his life, was standing there smiling warmly at him…now, she was…gone.

He continued to stare. All that he could see was an empty space. Kami, why? Why did she remove her foot?

The explosion went through his mind again and again. He kept seeing her again and again…she kept smiling…Kami why was she smiling…

Krillin and Yamcha stood silently, their hearts overwhelmed with shock and loss. Just like that, she was gone. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't right, it shouldn't have happened!

"Chichi" Krillin sadly murmured; his tired saddened eyes closing gently.

"Goku" Yamcha whispered as he watched his friend from the distance.

He was a heap of misery and anguish, Yamcha could tell already.

Goku's mouth hung low and his eyes wide. He couldn't move; he couldn't even throw himself to the ground and cry. Oh the pain was intense…the pain was unbearable, yet he couldn't move.

When he felt Yamcha touch him for comfort, that's when reality really hit him. That's when he was able to move.

He stumbled forward; his facial features of anger as he walked. Yamcha blocked his path; pulling Goku closer to him; trying to comfort him with soothing words. Goku struggled and pulled from him, screaming words, screaming her name.

"CHICHI! NOO! LET ME GO! CHICHI! WHY! KAMI WHY!" he screamed, the tears streaming down his face as Yamcha tried to control him. Yamcha soon grabbed him and pulled him into his chest not only to comfort him but to ease his struggling. But Goku continued to morn loudly. His arm reached out; his hand trying to grab at the air as he continued to call for her.

The fight was still going on, sounds of tanks, guns and explosions rang in Yamcha's ears, yet they were nothing compared to the heart breaking cries from Goku.

"CHICHI!" he cried uncontrollably, "Why…why did she move…Yamcha, why did she move" he bawled into his friend's shirt, his movements now ceased as he sobbed his Heart out. Yamcha only held him tightly, the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Goku…" was all he could say.

Krillin approached them; his heart hanging low in his chest. Why did it have to be her…?

After a few more comforting words from his friends Goku finally pulled away from Yamcha's embrace and wiped his face to rid the tears. He sniffled and swallowed down the last of his sobs and then let out a deep breath.

"Goku, I think we should go. The fight is still on and we don't want to loose anyone else" Yamcha suggested. Goku's eyes were on the ground as if it was something important.

"No" he spoke in a slight whimper.

"No?" Krillin questioned.

"You guys can go. I'm staying" he said before racing back towards the wired fence.

"GOKU! GOKU NO! DON'T DO THIS, MAN!" Yamcha called.

"We got to stop him!" Krillin told Yamcha and they raced after him.

Goku crawled back under the wired fence, a look of determination on his face. They were going to pay….they were going to pay dearly for taking her away from him.

* * *

Time seemed to play in slow motion as he ran forth and picked up an abandoned knife and charged through the battlefield; striking the enemy as he went. He cute arms, he cut legs, he slit throats and he pierced hearts… 

He wanted them to suffer…just like he was. He wanted them to bleed from places he was…

Krillin and Yamcha had crawled under the wired fence and stood in watch as their friend charged on like a raging bull.

"What do we do?" Krillin asked, "Do we help him? Do we stop him? I don't know what to do"

"We help him" Yamcha said quietly; though just about heard by Krillin, "For Chichi" Yamcha said sadly, a small smile on his face.

"For Chichi, Tien and all the lives that have been taken" Krillin added. Yamcha nodded and they shook hands.

"Let's do this"

Goku's slaughtering continued; his face of rage, his eyes almost blurred by the tears. He had never been or felt so evil in his life, yet he was enjoying every minute of it. Man after man, the opposition was falling down; it was like Goku was an unstoppable one man army.

The General saw this.

The evil man glanced over at his archers from the top of the palace and nodded before returning his gaze to the boy…

Goku kicked one man and punched another; his quick sneaky hands stealing away the sword the man held and quickly he planted it into his chest. He pulled it back out; quickly turning around to heave it into another's.

Yamcha and Krillin ran to join him; Yamcha suddenly stopping as he saw the General stood from the doors of the palace. Yamcha glanced up; his eyes wide with horror.

"NOOO! GOKU!" he screamed.

Goku turned to look at Yamcha and within a second, an arrow penetrated his chest…

The wind was knocked out of him and he stumbled back from the impact of the arrow. His eyes gazed at the weapon implanted in; the pain quite mild considering it's hit. He grit his teeth, his body slightly weakened and with a scream of rage he snapped half of the arrow off. He screamed in more rage; blood seeping out quite dramatically from his chest as he continued to fight.

But another arrow pierced his chest.

He stopped mid-fight; his hand loosing control of the sword as it fell to the ground with a clang. His eyes were on the ground…he could barely see it…and Oxygen was becoming hard to obtain. But just as quick as the last, he felt another impact from an arrow and his legs buckled and he fell to his bloody knees.

The fight around him was suddenly forgotten and all he could hear was his friends' cries as they raced to his aid. Blood trickled out from his mouth and it run like thick chocolate over his bottom lip. His vision was becoming ever more unclear but when he saw two feet before him; he needn't have to see to know who it was.

He weakly gazed up; the face before him holding a smirk, a sharp sword in his grasp.

"It was about time you fell, boy. Now I can finally take these lands without any worries" he spoke darkly. He lifted his weapon, about to strike.

"Goodnight boy" he muttered, but before he could attack Yamcha swung his sword at him and took his head right off. Yamcha watched with ragged breaths as the General finally fell to his death before throwing his weapon to the ground and falling to his knees beside his friend.

"Goku…" he called. Goku fell back; Yamcha just about catching him in his arms as Krillin threw himself to his knees beside them.

"Goku" Krillin whimpered.

Though he could hardly breathe, the young boy smiled; his eyes closed in pain.

"It's ok" he whispered to his saddened friends, "I'm not afraid". He glanced up at the sky, that smile still remaining.

"I prayed" he grunted, "I can…be with her now…" he said struggling for breath. Krillin clenched his eyes shut hard; the tears threatening to burst like a damn of un-controlling water from his eyes.

"I'm glad…I got to be…with you…both of you" he whispered breathlessly. Shakily he put out his one hand and Krillin immediately took it.

"I love you…Krillin" he told him, his eyes turning to look at the tearful Yamcha, "And I love you Yamcha…I love you….all" he managed to say before coughing up blood that was slowly blocking up his throat.

"And it's ok…" he said slightly chuckling before his heart slowly came to a rest and his eyes gently closed. His hand fell lifelessly from Krillin's and then they knew…he was gone.

"Goku" Yamcha whimpered out; the tears now freely falling with no shame. Krillin let out the sobs; his hands grasping at the sand and digging deep into the earth as he let out his pain. Yamcha pulled Goku closer to him and leant his head on top of his. He rocked back and forth as he cried; his tears falling down to mix with the blood, sweat and tears of his dead friend.

Oh Kami it hurt.

* * *

It was getting dark when Bulma and the others finally saw them coming back from over the sandy mountain. But instead of the four…there was only three…and only the two were walking. She bit her lip and ran over to them; her heart in her chest beating out of control as she panicked. 18 was close behind her; her worry building up ever more as she saw a lifeless body in Yamcha's tired arms. 

The two girls reached them; their faces scared, shocked…they were heartbroken…

Many prayers were said that evening as the remaining survivors crowded around a burning burial before them. Many had loved the boy…many worshipped him. But none like little Hector who stood beside his mother. His eyes reflected the flames; tears gently falling like glistening diamonds as he watched his brother like figure burn away. It wasn't going to be the same without him…or Chichi.

Bulma held onto Yamcha tightly, the tears never fading away. She thought it was best to send him to the Heavens this way…his soul would rise from the fire and with a smile she knew that he would find his way to the one he longed for.

* * *

Goku awakened to the sounds of chirping birds and running water and he sat up in awe at the scenery surrounding him. Waterfalls and long grains of beautiful lush green grass was in sight, birds and butterflies flying from the trees and beautiful flowers around him. He stood up; his perfectly clean clothes and unharmed body walking through the long grass; his fingertips gently caressing them as he went. The warmth of the sunlight grazed over his skin and smiling warmly he continued to walk. 

When he saw her he felt his heart rejoice. She was sat upon the grassy shore; her fingers poking at the warm blue water before her.

This was all he ever wanted….to fall in love with her…to die for her…to be with her for eternity in Heaven…and he was getting that now.

He reached her spot and gently touched her warm bare shoulder. She turned to look at him; a somewhat loving smile on her face, like she had been expecting him. He returned the smile, thanking Kami for this moment.

What did he do to deserve this…this pleasure…this never ending warmth within his heart…

He prayed…

**

* * *

WAAA! XD I hated this chapter! I didn't wanna kill them! Lol, but even so it was a happy ending right? Heh I hope it didn't such too much, I tried hard to do this chapter. So please leave me a meaningful review! It would be much appreciated! Thank you for all the reviews, my fellow readers. Even if I don't have chance to answer them, please know they mean so much to me. They inspire me to write on, so thank you so much for that. I'll get to updating "Taken" next! **

**Kami bless you!**


End file.
